Started at a Teacher Parent meeting now we're here
by CGLEE123
Summary: Will Dani find new love when she moves across state. What will happen when Dani goes to a Parent Teacher meeting at her sons new school. Will it lead to love
1. Chapter 1

_Dani POV_

Who would have thought your life could change so much in a short space of time. I went from being married to my childhood sweetheart Laura, had a great job working as an accountant, and had my family around me. Then after 2 years of marriage, something terrible happens and I lose everything. My wife, my home, my job and my family.

That brings me to where I am today, I upped and moved across state, with my 6 year old son and another baby on the way. Nico looked so much like me, he had a dimple in his chin and had my eyes and mouth but he had my ex-wife's hair colour which is mousy blonde colour.

I brought a cheap 2 bedroom apartment with the money I got from my marriage. I have now been living in Miami Florida for about 4 months now, and I am still struggling with finding a job, after what happened in my old hometown. I am also struggling making sure my 6 year old has everything he needs and paying off bills.

I was just lead in bed thinking about what had happened when all of a sudden my bedroom door swung open and Nico came running in and jumped on my bed.

"Good morning baby boy, did you sleep well" I smiled at Nico as he snuggled into my side. I leant down slightly and kissed his forehead, moving some of his hair out from his eyes.

"Yes mummy. Did you and the baby sleep ok" Nico moved slightly so he could kiss my tiny bump then leant up and kissed my cheek. I enjoy times like this, lead in bed in the morning just snuggled up, before we have to get ready for the day ahead of us.

"We slept very well thank you" I can't believe how polite and how well behaved my son is. After everything we have been through. Only thing I worry about is he hasn't asked about his other mummy, see those 2 had bond a bit like father/son as Laura was different to other girls and was born with a penis.

Before Nico came in I had to see if I could get a doctor's appointment this morning, for after I had dropped Nico off at school as I wasn't feeling well at all and I'm worrying there might be something wrong with the baby.

"What would you like for breakfast baby boy" I rubbed Nico's back waiting for a reply

"Can I have coco pops please mummy"

"Of course you can. Come on then, let's go get some cereal before we have to get ready to leave" Nico jumped up out of bed and left my bedroom. I got up out of bed went to make my bed when I noticed blood on the sheets, I looked down and noticed some blood on my pyjama shorts.

I quickly stripped the bed and put it in the laundry basket before grabbing some underwear and a pair of sweats from the draw before going to the bathroom to tidy myself up. I quickly grabbed a pad and putting that in my underwear, before grabbing my phone and calling one of Nico's friends mum. The phone rung and rung before she finally answered

"Good morning Dani, how are you this morning" I could hear the smile in Julies voice. She wasn't like those other parents who just look down there nose at you, because you're a 24 year old with a 6 year old son.

"I'm ok thank you. Would you be able to help me with a big favour this morning" I wasn't trying to sound panicked but I couldn't help it

"Dani what's wrong, I can tell by your voice there is something wrong, Is it Nico, or is it you" I took a deep breath before replying. Trying to keep my breathing steady

"Nico is fine. I've been feeling unwell last couple of days and just thought I was coming down with something or it was to do with the baby, so booked a doctor's appointment for after I dropped Nico off at school. I got out of bed and realised there was blood on my bed sheet and on my PJ shorts, so I was wondering if you could take Nico to school and I can go to the hospital" I could hear Nico calling me so made my way to the kitchen so I can get his cereal sorted.

"Oh Dani, I'm coming to pick both of you up, we can dropped the kids of at school and I'm going to take you to the hospital. OK?" I really looked up to Julie like an older sister. She has helped me a number of times since I have been in New York.

"Ok thank you. Will you take Nico in as well and just explain to his teacher what's happening" I was really worrying now

"Yes Dani of course I will. I'll come and pick you up in 20 minutes. OK?"

"Thank you. See you soon"

I went on and tidied the kitchen whilst Nico was eating. Once Nico had finished I put his bowl and his Iron Man cup in the bowl, I can wash them later when I get home from the hospital. Nico went into the living room and started playing with his toys like he usually does after breakfast, even though I tell him he can play for 10 minutes, but this morning he can't as we need to be ready for when Julie picks us up.

"Nico come on please, you need to get ready, JJ's mummy is picking us up in 20 minutes so we need to get ready super-duper quick" As soon as I told him we were going with his friends mum he quickly put his toys away before running to his bedroom. I got him out a pair of chinos and an iron man t-shirt for him and a blue jumper. I left him to get dressed, because he always tells me that he is a big boy now he doesn't need help. I went to my bedroom and finished getting dressed, just putting on a bra and a vest top and just wearing a baggy hoody over the top.

I went back to check on Nico, to see that he is ready and messing around with his hair, I walked over and grabbed the styling gel, getting some on my hands before styling his hair how he likes it. Nico recently had his hair cut so he asked for a big boys cut so he had short back and sides, with his hair spiked back in a quiff. I was just finishing sorting his hair out when there was a knock at the front door. I quickly grabbed Nico's little back pack and my hand bag from my room, before going to open the front door.

"Hey Dan, good morning Nico, you ready to get going" I was about to reply yes, when I realised I haven't sorted out Nico's lunch. Nico was too busy talking to JJ about monsters or something so he wasn't really listening to mine and Julie's conversation.

"Shoot, do you mind waiting 5 minutes so I can quickly make Nico his lunch. I've completely forgot" Julie smiled at me

"Don't worry, I knew you had too many things to deal with this morning, so I made a Nico a packed lunch just in case. Come on boys let's get going" I smiled at Julie, I am so grateful to have someone like her around.

"Thank you so much Julie. I am incredibly thankful for you doing this" I replied quietly so the boys couldn't hear. We got to the lift just waiting for it the boys still talking about random things now.

"No worries Dani. Like I told you when we first met, I'll always be here to help you out if you ever need it, you just need to ask" I smiled at Julie and just left it at that. The lift arrived and we entered the lift, not really talking, just listening to the boys talk.

We arrived at the school, just as all the other parents were going into the school. I told Julie I was going to stay in the car, not wanting to deal with parents looking down at me and talking about me. I said by to Nico and just waited for Julie to come back. During that time, I had a text of an unknown number

****Text Convo*************

Unknown: Hey Dan, mum doesn't know I'm speaking to you but I know what really happened that night at the club. My friend showed me the CCTV. Really think Mum should know about this as its clear you didn't want anything to happen. Your big sis Cara

Unknown: If you want to get in touch call or text me on this number 561-396-0063 I really miss you Dan, please call me. I just want to know you're OK

To Cara: Hi Cara, How did you get my new phone number. Also why should I tell mum, she won't believe me? She has a new daughter now she can suck up to. Please don't contact me again.

From Cara: I know one of the parents at Nico's school and they had it. Look I don't speak to mum as much now that you're no longer around. I only see her when I drop Ciara off and pick her up.

To Cara: Tell me who it was, they have no right in doing that. I know it wouldn't be Julie which means I know probably who it was. No I'm not contacting her. I'm not her daughter any more remember. No daughter of hers would ever cheat on their loved one. That's what she told me. Or did you forget

From Cara: No it wasn't Julie. Ok well I still want to have something to do with you. Ciara misses you, she always asks when she will see her Auntie Dani and Nico. Please call me sometime so we can sort out a time I could maybe come and see you

*******end of Conversation***************

I didn't bother replying as I seen Julie walking back to the car. I was fuming now, that one of the parents knew my sister and gave her my number. I left Texas for a reason. And that was to get away from every one and to start a new life.

Julie got back in the car and we made our way to the hospital. Just listening to the car radio. I was still thinking about my older sister and her wanting me to speak to my mum. I could feel Julie looking over at me every so often

"Was Nico's teacher understanding on why you brought him to school today?" hoping to forget about the pain I'm feeling and the messages of my sister

"Yeah, she wanted me to pass on the message that she hopes you're feeling better soon, and that she is happy for me to pick Nico up from school if you want me too" I nodded at what she told me "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind, you seemed in a world of your own when I got back in the car"

"That's very kind of her, she was so lovely when Nico had just started at this school as he was worried that nobody will like him and that he will be left out of everything" I took a deep breath, Julie knows what happened before I moved so I wasn't scared of telling her "I had a text of my older sister whilst you was dropping the boys off, she got my number off of another mum and told me she had seen the CCTV from the club and it was clear I didn't agree to having to sex and you could tell by actions I didn't want it to happen, and that I should tell my mother the truth"

"She is a very kind teacher, JJ can't stop talking about her when I pick him up. I got to sit in on one of her classes and the kids loved her. I can tell that she would be a fantastic mother one day" I nodded, and realised we were nearly at the hospital "Well, only you can decide what to do hun, but maybe think of the pros and cons of what could happen if you were to do so"

I just nodded, not bothering to reply as we pulled up into the hospital. We got out of the car and walked into the A&E department and went to the reception to tell them what is wrong. They put me on the system and I went to sit down.

Not long after I had sat down a doctor came out and called me through. I grabbed Julie's hand not wanting to go through this on my own. I could tell already it's something bad.

"Ok, so Ms Rodriquez what can seems to be the problem" This doctor doesn't look old enough to be a doctor, he looks about 12 but I guess I better be nice as he is hopefully going to tell me what is wrong.

"I've not been feeling well the last couple of days, I've been getting some stomach pains but just thought it was from where something I ate disagreed with me but the pain is getting worse. I also woke up this morning and when I got out of bed there was blood on my pyjama shorts and on my bed sheets" I really hope I don't have to spell it out to him that I'm pregnant, I mean come on there is a small bump and I've took my jumper off because I was getting so hot.

"Well could it just be that time of month. I mean that's usually a sign of your menstrual cycle starting" is this doctor actually for real, is he blind can he not realise I have a small bump or does he think I'm just fat. I looked over at Julie and she was just shaking her head at the doctor trying not to say anything.

"Hmm well considering I am pregnant and I thought this small bump might have gave that away" I was getting annoyed now. That I could see Julie was going to say something

"Can we actually have a doctor who knows what they're doing? Considering you never actually asked if she could be pregnant you just assumed it was that time of month" the doctor was taken aback by Julie's comments and went off to find another doctor. A couple minutes later, another doctor came in and took over.

"Hello Ms Rodriguez, I'm Doctor Lopez, what seems to be the problem" I went on to tell him the same I told that other doctor. And whilst I was telling him I could tell he was listening and nodding his head "Ok, and how far along you are in your pregnancy"

"I'm just coming up to 17 weeks, so just entered my second trimester" Dr Lopez nodded his head and went to get an ultra sound machine.

"Ok, this maybe a little cold OK?" I nodded, Dr Lopez squirted some Gel over my stomach and placed the Doppler on my stomach, moving it around just spreading the gel, just trying to find a heartbeat. Dr Lopez tried again for another 2 or 3 minutes before stopping. I could tell straight away that I had miscarried, I could tell by his facial expressions.

"I'm really sorry to tell you but you have sadly lost your baby. Because you are 17 weeks into this pregnancy, you are going to need to be moved to a hospital room, and will be given some medication which will induce your labour, and you will have to give birth to your stillborn. Do you have any family who can be here with you" I can't believe I've lost this baby, ok maybe the timing isn't right, but it was another life.

"I don't have any family" I had tears in my eyes. Dr Lopez nodded. He disappeared then came back with a wheelchair. He helped me of the bed and into the wheelchair. Julie stayed with me as we made our way up to the maternity ward and into a side room. Away from all the babies so I won't get even more upset.

"I'll stay with you Dan, don't worry" Julie place a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly to let me know she was there. Times like this make me think that if Cara got in touch sooner then maybe she would be here with me.

"Thank you Julie, but what about work and picking JJ up from school" I was worrying now because Nico didn't have anyone to pick him up, like family.

"I have this week off, so I don't need to worry about work today, I'll call my mum and see if she can pick the boys up, and I'll call the school just to let them know that Nico is to go with my mum" I nodded and just shut my eyes, thinking about what had happened. Maybe I should get Julie to phone my sister just to let her know what happened.

"Ok, thank you. Um could you call Cara just to let her know what's happened, also tell her not to tell my mum what had happened" Julie nodded still rubbing my shoulder

"Ok, I'll call your sister and I'll call the school at the same time" I nodded my head. Julie left the room to call my sister and to phone the school to let them know what had happened. Just as she went out a nurse came in and gave me a tablet to take. I took the tablet and just laid in bed. I was just lead there thinking and dosed off to sleep.

^^2 hours later^^

I woke up having contractions, I guess it's time I give birth to my baby. I looked to my right and Julie was sit in the chair reading a magazine. I let Julie know and she went to get a doctor. Julie told me that my sister is going to fly out as soon as she can so she can be here to look after me, she said that her mum was happy to pick the boys up and that Ms Lopez will let Nico know.

My contractions were getting worse so it was time to deliver my baby. As soon as it was delivered I just wanted to curl up and wish the world away. It's going to take some use to, and it's going to be so hard. I'm just going to keep blaming myself for this, why else would I miscarry.

As the day went on it was getting later and later and I told Julie to go home and be with the boys, I'll be alright here tonight, luckily I get to go home tomorrow morning so Julie will pick me up after she has taken the boys to the hospital, she also said I could stay with her for a couple of days until I can get back on my feet which I thought was really sweet for her.

One more bill I'll have to add to the list I have already.


	2. Chapter 2

***-*-* 1st June 2016 *-*-***

 **Santana POV**

When I woke up this morning, I had a smile on my face. The thought of going to work makes me happy. Some people moan about having to work because it's boring, but I actually really enjoy my job of being a teacher in Primary school teaching 1st graders.

I woke up this morning with a tent in my boxers, so I decided to have a cold shower before showering properly so I can get ready for work. I know you probably thinking what am I on about a tent in my boxers, but you see I was born slightly differently, I was born as a girl but with a penis. And the answer for your next question, yes I can get girls pregnant.

I got in the shower washing my body and my hair before getting out and getting ready for work. Once I was showered and dressed I made my way to my kitchen to get my lunch sorted. I made a chicken Cesar salad last night for dinner and made sure I had made extra so I had some for my lunch today.

Once I had made my lunch I went back upstairs to get all of the stuff I need for work and brought it downstairs. Once I was ready any had all my bags packed I made my way out to the car. I am very fortunate to come from a family who are very wealthy, my father being a doctor and my mum being a lawyer who has her own law firm which is fairly large, and one that most celebrities go to, so you can imagine how much my mother makes. My Mami and Papi brought me a Personalised Audi R8 with a personalised number plate and my initials embroidered into the driver and passenger seat, and this was only for when I got my first teaching job 7 months ago.

I place all my bags on the passenger seat before starting my car and making my way to work. Their is a parent who has a little boy, and she is a really pretty girl, but I can tell she is expecting again so she must be in a relationship so I'm not going to pursue anything, just to get knocked back.

I pulled into the school car park and parked in my usual spot. As I was getting out the car my best friend and fellow teacher Kurt Hummel was just walking past my car where he stopped and waited for me.

"Good morning Santana how are you this fine morning" I gave Kurt a quick hug before going to get my stuff out of the car

"I'm very well thank you. How are you" I grabbed my bags and we made our way into the school, heading to the school office so we can sign in before going to the staff room, where we usually have a quick meeting to get some important dates for our diaries. I went to the coffee machine to make myself a cup also to make Kurt a cup before going to sit down.

"I'm really good. Got a lot of my marking done, so tonight I am going home and cooking a meal for Blaine" I smiled, Kurt teaches the 4th graders, so he has more work to grade then me. Which is why I'm happy about only teaching 1st graders, they are just learning how to write and simple mathematics so can get most of it done on my breaks.

"Well that's good to hear" I looked at my watch realising I need to my room and get ready for my children to arrive "I best make a move, I need to get the room ready for when the kids come in" I placed my coffee cup down on the table, grabbing all my bags before picking my coffee mug back up and making my way to my classroom.

I entered my classroom, getting everything set up ready for when the children get in. I got some building blocks out and some toy cars out placing them on the car matt. I also placed some books out in the quiet corner for some of the children. It was time the children arrived and I welcomed the children into class. I still hadn't seen the parent who I have taken a liking too. I don't really speak to her when she drops her son off she doesn't really talk to anyone apart from one other parent. I was just speaking to another parent when I saw Julie who is JJ's mum come in with JJ and Nico, which I thought was very strange as Nico's mum was nowhere in sight. I saw her walk over to the cubby holes where they had to put their coats and bags, before running off and playing with some of the other kids.

I saw Julie walk over towards me and I could sense she needed to talk to me in private. I finished speaking to one of the parents then went and found the teaching assistant who is usually in my class with me. Once the TA was in the classroom watching the kids, me and Julie walked to an empty room so I could talk to her in private with no other parents listening because I know they can be pretty stuck up and very bitchy.

"Good Morning Julie. How are you this morning" I started off with small talk just trying to get Julie to open up easier and once I know what's wrong, I can try and help in one way or another.

"Morning Ms Lopez, I'm good thank you. How are you" Julie sat down on the edge of one of the tables, playing with her hands. I could tell she was thinking hard, maybe trying to come up with a way to say whatever needs to be said.

"I'm really good thank you. Is there something I can help you with" Julie looked up and nodded before replying

"That's good. Umm Yeah, I've had to drop Nico off as his mum isn't well and she thinks something is wrong with the baby as she was bleeding this morning, so she phoned asking if I could drop him off and take her to the hospital. Could you just keep an eye on Nico as he was asking a lot of questions this morning when we were walking into school. I also might need to pick Nico up but I will let the school know if I have too"

"Ohh, that sounds very serious, I hope she is alright. Are you going to the doctors or the hospital, I think if you go to the hospital you may get seen quicker if you tell them she is pregnant. Take your time, if need be my best friend is a nanny, so if you need me too I can get her to pick the boys up if we get permission from Nico's mum" I really want to help in some way or another. Even if it just means making sure Nico is alright and that he has somewhere to go after school if needs be.

"We are going straight to hospital, that way we don't have to wait and we can go to the A&E department, and be seen quicker. I think my mum is around so I'll ring and speak to her first and if need be I'll ring the school to get a message to you. Right I better be off" I nodded and we left the room talking about the boys, I walked with her to the entrance before walking back to class.

As the day went on, I still hadn't heard anything from Julie about what was happening with Nico and JJ, so I texted my friend Kitty to see if she was around to pick the boys up at 2pm if I needed her too. We was in the middle of making some finger paintings when the receptionist came to give me a message

 _JJ's grandma is going to pick up JJ and Nico, as Nico's mum has to stay in hospital longer then she first thought. Can you let Nico know please and make sure he has everything before going?_

Oh no, that doesn't sound good at all. I looked up and saw Nico with a really big smile on his face, now I had to tell him about his mummy. How can you tell a 6 year old in the easiest way possible about his mummy being in hospital? I walked over to the quiet area and sorted out the beanbags before sitting down and calling Nico over.

"Nico can you come over here please" he turned to look at me and I could tell he was scared thinking he done something wrong and he was going to get told off. He walk over to me and I patted my lap so he could sit their whilst I tell him. He came and sat on my lap facing me

"I didn't mean to do it, whatever I've done wrong" I heard his little voice, I smiled at his comment. I took a deep breath before telling him.

"You're not in trouble sweetheart, don't worry. I need to speak to you about mummy though". He nodded when I said he was in trouble. He looked up at me when I mentioned his mummy

"What's wrong with my mummy" He looked up at me, and grabbed my hand playing with my fingers

"This morning after JJ's mummy dropped you off mummy went to the hospital, because she wasn't feeling very well. I've just had a message to say mummy is still in hospital so you will be going home and staying with JJ for the night. OK" Nico looked up at me with a confused expression "The hospital is where people go if they aren't feeling very well and they go in there to get better. A bit like when a car needs fixing it goes into a garage to get fixed and comes out all better" Nico looked like it made more sense saying it like that

"When will my mummy come home" I just about heard him he was speaking so quiet. He curled his body into mine, I sat there rubbing his back. I don't think he has been with anyone else apart from his mummy. When you talk to him it's always mummy this mummy that.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to JJ's mummy I just got passed on a message. I sat there rubbing his back, I looked at the clock and seen there was still 30 minutes before home time. "Nico would you like to go and join back in with the finger painting or would you like to sit here and look at the picture books"

"Can I stay with you please till home time" I heard a whisper, this little boy is probably the cutest child I've ever taught. I stood Nico up then stood up taking a hold of his hand, we walked over to my desk so I could text Kitty to let her know that JJ's grandma was going to pick her up. Once I had texted her we walked over and continued with the finger painting, I made sure I praised everyone when I looked over at their paintings. I knelt down and started painting with Nico trying to get him to start painting again and he did.

There was a knock at the door and JJ's Grandma was there, I looked at the clock and seen that there was still only 15 minutes left of the day. I let Nico know where I was going and he just nodded his head focusing on his painting. I got up and walked over to the door, I went out into the corridor to speak to JJ's grandma

"Hello Ms Lopez, the receptionist said I could come down and get the boys early when I popped in just to let her know I am going to pick Nico up instead of his mum and they said I could come and get him" I nodded "Does he know I'm picking him up"

"Hello Mrs Robertson, that's fine I had a note to say you will be picking him up. I have told him what's going on so he seems a little clingy, he has done since I told him what was going on" Mrs Robertson nodded. "I have got there stuff together so they shouldn't leave anything behind, shall we go and get the boys"

We walked back in to the classroom and walked over to their cubby hole, collecting all their belongings and giving them to Mrs Robertson. I walked over to the boys to let them know they were going home, JJ seen his grandma and ran over and gave her hug. Nico looked up and took his apron off

"Nico sweetheart, it's time for you to go with JJ. Do you want to go and put your painting on the racks for it can dry out and then you can go" Nico nodded, he quickly took his painting over to the racks before running back over to me and giving me a hug. I gave him a hug back before he went and took Mrs Robertson's hand.

After they had gone I got everyone to put their paintings on the racks before coming and sitting down in front of me for story time. The book we were reading was called The Cat in The Hat, Dr Seuss. The children always seem to love Dr Seuss books, and I did as a child as well. Once I had read a couple of pages, I got the children ready to go home.

**********1 hour later***************

Once all the children had gone home and I made sure my classroom was somewhat tidy before the cleaners started. Once I had finished and signed out to go home, I stopped off at the grocery store to grab a few things for my dinner and lunch tomorrow. On my way to the checkout I passed the cards and seen some get well soon cards, so I found a nice one and got it.

Once I had finished at the grocery store I made my way home and got my dinner sorted, a homemade chicken stir fry, making enough for my lunch the following day. I wrote on the card for Nico's mum who I now found out was called Dani. I placed the card in my bag ready to take and give to Julie to pass on to Dani.

My evening was nothing special sat and planned lessons, before watching a movie in bed before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***-*-* Thursday 2nd June 2016 *-*-***

 **Santana POV**

When I woke up the next morning for some reason I felt really tired, usually I can wake up in the mornings like I've slept for hours even though I could off only had 5 hours sleep. I went to have a shower and get ready for work. I didn't need to rush as I made my lunch last night, and made sure all the teaching resources and the children's text books were in my bag so I could leave a little later this morning.

Once I was showered and dressed I made my way down stairs to make myself some breakfast. As I'm already for work I made myself scrambled egg on toast with avocado as I like to make sure I have a very healthy lifestyle and that also means making my own meals and not really eating a lot of takeaways or junk food. I sat down to eat my breakfast just flicking through my twitter page seeing what was new. I don't know why but I looked to see if Nico's mum had twitter and she did. I was looking through her pictures and was surprised at what she had posted. Looking like she had a really good life with a nice house with a lovely garden, it looked like she had a loving wife. I wonder what happened all of a sudden to move here where she knew hardly anyone.

I carried on looking through her twitter posts until I realised it was time for me to get ready and leave for work. I put my plate and glass in the dish washer for later and went to have a wash and brush my teeth before leaving for work. Once I was ready and made sure I looked alright and you couldn't see my dick in my dress pants I made my way out to the car and drove to the school. I pulled into my usual parking space, getting my bags from the back and made my way to my classroom to drop my stuff of before making my way to staff room. When I walked in I made my way to Kurt who already had me a cup of coffee waiting

"Good morning Satan, how are you" I shook my head at the nickname. He has called me that way before we became teaching at the same school.

"I'm very well thank you. How was your meal last night" I like being nosy in Kurt's life. He is like a little brother to me, even though we are the same age I'm 7months older then him. I also gave Kurt the recipe for the dish he was going to make last night

"It was amazing thank you, also thank you for the recipe it was something new and Blaine seemed to love it more than a pasta carbonara and that is his favourite" I nodded and smirked slightly because not going to lie Kurt does make a mean Pasta Carbonara.

"Well that's good to hear. How was the rest of the evening, or don't I want to know" I smirked as I can make him feel uncomfortable so easy.

"It was very good, we had our dinner then went and curled up on the sofa and watch the notebook, and yes I may have shed a tear or two" I chuckled slightly, because Kurt is the sort of person to shed a tear at any romantic film. He even cried like a baby at the end of Fast and Furious 7.

I looked at my watch and seen that the children would be arriving soon. I said my goodbyes to the other teachers and made my way to my classroom. As I got to the classroom the receptionist was just about to leave a note on my desk before she looked up and seen I had come in

"Good morning Lola, what can I help you with"

"I just came to let you know that Julie has phoned this morning to say that Nico will be in school today but will be coming in a little later"

"Ok thank you for letting me know. Who will be bringing him in?"

"I think Julie will be. Her mum is going to bring JJ in then I think Julie will drop Nico off around 11"

"Ok, thank you Lola. Have a good day" Lola gave me a smile, she was a young receptionist who at the moment only works 2 days a week and whenever she gets a chance to she tries and flirts with me. To be honest she is a good looking girl but she isn't my type, she seems too ditsy. Just as Lola left, the first group of children came in with their parents, going straight to their cubby putting their bags down before going off to have some free play. Since it was nice weather this morning my TA opened the side door to where we have an outside play area with some outdoor toys also a sandpit with lots of toys.

I looked up when I felt some ones presence and seen it was Mrs Robertson, I smiled to her then nodded my head over to the quiet part of the room, where there were no parents so I could speak to her with no one trying to listen in.

"Good morning Mrs Robertson, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good thank you Mrs Lopez. Have you got a couple of minutes or do you need to get the class started" I looked at my watch and see I still had 5 minutes so I should be fine

"I have time, what do you need to speak to me about" I looked over and could see some parents looking over at us, until I glared at them and they left. I never knew parents could be so bitchy like high school kids

"Hmm, Nico will be in after he has spent some time with his mum. Julie is picking her up as we speak. But Dani and Julie also need to break the news to him that his mummy has lost the baby so he won't be getting a baby brother or sister anymore. So at the moment I say he might be in but that could all change in the next hour or so" I listened intently, I felt a little emotional when Mrs Robertson said that Dani had lost her baby.

"Ohh, that's very sad. Would you be able to pass this card onto Dani for me, also this letter which the kids would be getting today in their book bags but if I give it to you now then I know Dani got the letter" I went to my bag and grabbed the card I got for Dani as well and the Parent teacher meeting for 2 weeks' time.

"Yes, I can pass that on for you. I better get going now. Enjoy the rest of your day" I smiled at Mrs Robertson before she made her way out of the classroom. I looked at my watch and seen it was time to get the kids settled down and registered before starting school.

I went over to the door and asked all the children to come and sit down on the carpet so I could get the morning register done. Once I got it done and the kids were listening we spent an hour practising their handwriting.

I handed out 2 work sheets for everyone to do, they were nice and simple as all you had to do is trace the letters which were on the paper. I went around to make sure they were all doing it correctly, once I got to JJ I could tell something was wrong as he didn't seem his talkative mood like he usual. I crouched down and spoke to him but he told me he was fine he was just upset he didn't have Nico to play with this morning and upset about Nico's mum being in hospital.

 **Dani POV**

If I told you I had a good night sleep whilst at the hospital I would be lying. I had dreadful night sleep, I know I was in a room but I could still here babies crying and other parents upset because they have lost their baby. When I woke up this morning Dr Lopez came in with a nurse who checked my stitches, whilst Dr Lopez was just going over a few things with me. Once I was given the all clear to go home I rung Julie to let her know.

An hour and half later I was at Julies having cuddles on the sofa with Nico. Since I've been home he has been attached to me, he even walked with me to the toilet when I needed to go and waited outside the door for me. Julie's mum took JJ to school so Julie and I could tell Nico I no longer have the baby. Julie came in and placed down 3 cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream down on the coffee table before sitting on the other side of me.

"Nico, baby I need to tell you something" I kissed his forehead and he looked up at me

"What is it mummy" He moved to straddle my lap and I wrapped my hands around his back, rubbing his back gently. I looked a Julie and she nodded, she moved closer to be

"You know yesterday I had to go to the hospital" Nico looked at me and nodded "I went to the hospital because I wasn't feeling very well, I was having sharp pains in my belly and wasn't feeling very well, when I went to the hospital and they checked me over they told me that my baby had died" I had to stop and take a deep breath. Julie started to rub my back

"What do you mean mummy, the baby died" How could this be so freaking hard to do. Especially trying to tell a 6 year old

"It's means that you won't have a baby brother or sister anymore. The angels have taken them away" Nico looked at me then started to rub my belly. I could feel my eyes well up. I kissed Nico on the forehead and he moved to look at me

"Don't cry mummy, you will get to have another baby won't you" I nodded to him "Can I stay home with you" I looked to Julie and she nodded to say yeah she can ring and let the school know

"Hopefully I will bud. And yeah you can stay home today but tomorrow you have to go to school. Okay?" Nico nodded his head and cuddled into me. I rubbed his back and lead back on the sofa with him cuddled in to me. Julie got up and phoned the school. As she was in the other room letting the school know, Mrs Robertson came in and smiled over at me. She sat down in the arm chair

"Hello Dani, how are you doing?" I love how caring Mrs Robertson is, she tells me off if I call her Mrs Robertson she always tells me to call her Claire.

"I'm bearing up thank you. Was Mrs Lopez ok about this one going in late, but now he is going to stay home as he seems a little clingy" Julie came back into the room and gave her mum a hug sitting back down on the sofa. I nodded towards my cup of hot chocolate and Julie passed it over to me. I took a sip before passing it back to her.

"Just take your time darling, let us help you. Yes she asked me to pass this onto you" I nodded, then looked at her strange when she said she had something for me. Claire handed me a card or something and a letter. I opened the card and looked at the front then read inside and realised it was a get well soon card from Mrs Lopez. Then I looked at the letter and seen it was about the Parent Teacher meeting next week and she would like to see most parents.

"Thank you for passing these on to me. That's very sweet of Mr Lopez send me a Get Well soon card. I'll make sure I'm well enough to go this as I really want to see how this one is getting on in school" I felt Nico get heavy and looked down to see he had fell asleep.

As the day went on I just rested and talked to Claire and Julie, and Nico still wouldn't move from my lap, only time he moved was when I needed to go to the toilet or when he needed to go. Julie let him play games on their iPad which was one of the first additions which they have just full of games that was it.

Throughout the day I was starting to feel a little better, still shocked that Santana or Mrs Lopez sent me a card and wishing me a speedy recovery. I went to bed that day with a smile on my face and finally got Nico to leave me and let him have a 'sleepover' with JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

******* _1 week time skip*****_**

 **Dani POV**

I was starting to feel a lot better now, the stomach pains which the Dr said I would have for a couple of days have finally gone, and I'm now able to go back to my apartment, which Nico didn't like as he didn't have anyone to play with like he has done for the last week. Julie still took Nico and JJ to school, but today I'll be taking him which will be nice. I was in the middle of sorting Nico's lunch box out when he walks in to the kitchen, with messy hair

"Good Morning bud, are you okay?" He came over and hugged my leg, and felt a little nod against my leg

"I'm good mummy. Are you okay?" Could my boy get any more sweater? He will be giving me cavities before long.

"That's good. Did you have a good sleep? I'm very well thank you" I smiled down at my son, and leant down and gave him a kiss on the head. I finished making his lunch box, and went to get him some breakfast "What do you want for breakfast bear" I've always called him bear since he was born, I don't know why but it's stuck.

"Yes mummy. Can I have lucky charms please" Nico went to sit at the table and waited patiently for his breakfast. I always make sure I have a colouring book and some pencils on the table so he can do something whilst waiting. I went and got his ironman bowl out of the cupboard and his iron man cup getting him so orange juice and a straw as he never likes to drink his orange juice in the morning without his straw. I got his cereal and his juice and took it over to the table.

Whilst Nico was eating I went and got some clothes out for him, to wear for that day. Making sure to put a change of trousers and boxers in his bag as he doesn't always make it to the toilet at school and has had some incidents.

I walked back to the kitchen just to see Nico finishing up his breakfast. He has got into the habit of putting his bowl and cup into the washing up bowl which I guess is good because it means I don't have to tidy up for him. Once he put his bowl and cup in the washing up bowl, he ran into his bedroom to get dressed before I went to make sure he brushed his teeth properly and had a wash. I let him play with his toys so I could get dressed and get ready myself before walking to school with him. Luckily we only live 20 minutes away and it's a nice walk.

Just as we got to the school gates Julie was walking towards us with JJ, so we waited for them and walked in together. This is the first day I've took Nico to school whilst recovering as Julie or Claire took him in, then I'll go with Julie to pick him up but waited in the car. As I was walking in I could feel eyes on me but tried to ignore them as I was talking to Julie. I felt my phone go off, knowing I had a text but I'll look at it once I've dropped Nico off.

"How's it been, back in your own flat and everything?" I looked at Julie when I heard her speak up

"It's been good. Manage to get Nico to sleep in his room last night so it was all good. Ordered a pizza for dinner so I didn't have to cook"

"That's good then. Have you heard anything from your sister at all?" At the mention of my sister, I took my phone out to see who had texted me and speaking of the devil it was my sister. I showed the screen towards Julie and she nodded

"She just texted me but I'll look at it after I've dropped Nico off and I'm at that new coffee shop called Meme. As I need to get back on my feet today so going to start looking for jobs or something" Julie nodded

"That's alright then. I'm back to work today so it's back to grandma picking up JJ and I'll be dropping him off in the mornings" I nodded at Julie, as I looked back around towards the boys I could already see them making their way into the school. We walked the rest of the way just talking about anything. We made our way into Nico's classroom and went to put his stuff in his cubby hole, I looked up and see that Ms Lopez was talking to another parent so I won't interrupt. I went over to say goodbye to Nico before I went to leave.

As I was about to leave with Julie I heard someone call my name

"Ms Rodriquez can I speak to you quickly please?" I looked at Julie and said I'll see her tonight at the teacher parents meeting as we are going out for food after. I walk over to where Ms Lopez was standing. Once again I can feel eyes on me but just ignore them

"What can I help you with Ms Lopez" How could someone be so beautiful, I think this should be illegal. I think whoever she is in a relationship with her is really lucky to have such a beautiful person.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling any better." She is so caring as well, she doesn't even know me only being Nico's mum but she asked if I'm feeling better. "Also just wondering if you will be attending the Parent, teacher meeting tonight and if so what time is best for you"

"I'm a lot better now, thank you for asking and thank you for my card. Hmm well Nico and I are going out with JJ and his mum and dad for dinner afterwards so anything near their time will be best" I looked over at Nico to see what he was doing before looking back at Ms Lopez.

"That's good to hear. Hmm how about 6:50 is that fine for you. Each slot is 20 minutes long, and JJ's is at 6:30. We will just go over everything we have done this term and any problems you might have we will address. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I've never had to do a teacher parent meeting before so this will be my first one" Santana looks at me weird but doesn't ask any more about it. We said our goodbyes, then I left. I made my way to the new café Meme, and luckily it wasn't that busy so was able to get a table. I ordered myself a drink and went and sat down. I looked at my phone and texted my sister back.

 ************Text Conversation*************

 **From Cara** : Hey Dan, I've managed to get a flight out to Miami for Saturday, I hope that's okay. I've booked myself a hotel for the week. Also have you thought anymore about telling mum what really happened? Xxxx

 **To Cara:** Hey, yeah that's fine, will be good to see you. That's fine as I don't really have anywhere you could sleep up mine unless you wanted to sleep on the sofa which isn't very comfy to lie on but with the money I had it had to do. No I'm not going to tell her, she has no right to know. She lost that right when she believed Laura and called me all those horrible names. X

 **From Cara** : Alright cool. I've got something for you and Nico. Mum won't be happy but still I don't care. That's fine, I'm sure we can go and look at a new one and I'll get it for you. And I'm not taking no as an answer. Ok, that's fair. She doesn't know I'm going out to see you xxx

 **To Cara** : I don't want it if it's from mum. You really don't have too but fine I'll accept your offer xx

I haven't had a reply back from Cara so I just sat her drinking my latte, whilst looking for jobs on my phone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to look at who it is.

 **Santana POV**

When I woke up this morning I realised that it was the day of my parent teacher meetings which also meant I got to Dani hopefully. As she hasn't brought or picked up Nico at all the last week or so I'm not sure if she is in.

I went about my normal morning routine of showering, getting dressed and having breakfast. My bags already packed ready to go for when I go to work. Once I finished with my breakfast I went and had a wash and brushed my teeth, before packing my lunch away and putting my shoes on. Going for a change today and not wearing my normal attire of skirt and heals, felt like a change so gone for a pair of black ¾ pants rolled up at the bottom and a pair of brown brogues. I grabbed my bags and made my way out to the car.

When I arrived at the school some ass has parked in my usual space, but luckily there was another one closest to the school. Every teacher knows that is where I park and never park there. I grab my bags out of the boot, and make my way into the school, dropping my bags off in my classroom then making my way to the staffroom. As I walk in there is someone I don't recognise talking to one of the TA's, I guess that's whose car it was in my normal parking space. I go and get a coffee before walking back to my classroom to get it set up for when the kids come into school.

Today is different to any other day because its Parent, Teacher day so we spend the day getting everything together into big paper folders so I can show the parents what we have done, also making sure that I put the children's best pieces of work on display. So I went off to the store room to getsome large pieces of sugar paper in different colours so the children can choose what colour they want. I go back to my classroom and work on making some sticky labels for each child so they can stick them on their folders. I've gotten to know my children quite well now so I know what they like so I can personalise their labels with their names. E.g. I know Nico loves ironman so I've put some little pictures on ironman characters on his label.

Once I've finished the labels and sent them off to the printer, children start to trickle in and my TA walks in to keep an eye on them whilst I talk to parents who haven't told me if they are coming tonight or not, or have said their coming but haven't said a time. I've spoken to all the parents I've needed to bar one which is Dani. I look up and see Nico and JJ come running in going straight to the Lego then see someone going over to Nico to kiss goodbye realising it was Dani. I finished up with the parent I was talking to and called Dani over to me so I could speak to her

"Ms Rodriquez can I speak to you quickly please?" She looked up and nodded, making her way over to me. From what I can see, I can tell she seems to be better in herself

"What can I help you with Ms Lopez" How could someone be so beautiful, I think this should be illegal. I really want to get to know Dani. I know I shouldn't really but I can't help it.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling any better." It's only right I ask how she is, I mean I sent her a get well soon card "Also just wondering if you will be attending the Parent, teacher meeting tonight and if so what time is best for you" hopefully she says this evening as my last time slot is 6:50 so I don't have to worry about parents trying to over hear

"I'm a lot better now, thank you for asking and thank you for my card. Hmm well Nico and I are going out with JJ and his mum and dad for dinner afterwards so anything near their time will be best" I nodded, I looked at my ipad which has the time slots on and luckily the one after JJ's mum and dad was still open, so I'll put her in that time if she is fine with that.

"That's good to hear. Hmm how about 6:50 is that fine for you. Each slot is 20 minutes long, and JJ's is at 6:30. We will just go over everything we have done this term and any problems you might have we will address. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I've never had to do a teacher parent meeting before so this will be my first one" I looked at her confused as surely she would of done one of these at the last school Nico went to, but didn't question it. We said our good byes and I got on with my day.

I done the class register before telling the children what we were going to be doing today, that was 4 at a time me and a TA would help the children make their folders and put all their work in their whilst another TA would keep an eye on the rest of the children. We managed to breeze through the folder making up to lunch meaning that after lunch time the children can have free play and do what they like and I was able to make sure folders were neat and tidy on the back tables.

The next time I look at my watch I see it's time to start packing away and for the children to start collecting all their belongings and sit down on the floor ready for story time. Once everyone is sat down I get a book called the 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar" I manage to read them the whole story before parents started to come and stand outside in the court yard area. Luckily my first parent teacher meeting isn't until 3:30 so I had about 1 hour to get something to eat before getting ready for the meeting.

I made sure all the kids were with their parents, before shutting up the door leading out to the court yard and making my way to my handbag to get my wallet before going to the nearest restaurant which does take away food and grabbing a chicken and bacon salad. I got my salad and made my way back to the school, and sat in my classroom eating my dinner whilst facetiming my parents who are currently on holiday in Dubai.

 **Dani POV**

 **^^^^^3 hours later^^^^^^^^**

I was just chilling at home, when I looked at my phone and seen it was nearly 6:30 and remembering we need to be at the school 5 minutes before our appointment. I quickly went and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag

"Nico, come on sweetheart we need to leave or we are going to be late" I stood by the front door when I heard Nico jump off his bed where he is most likely playing with his action figures

"I'm coming mummy" I heard thuds on the hard wood flooring which makes me presume he is now running out of his bedroom. He already has his shoes on and is already changed from what he wore to school.

"What am I going to expect when I talk to Ms Lopez bud" I asked him as we swung our arms whilst walking to school.

"I don't know, I've been really good" I smiled down at him, Nico is probably one of the kindest kids I know. A lot of kids his age have no respect and no manners. But I brought him up to be right and to always treat people with respect.

"Is there anything you want me to talk to Ms Lopez about Boo bear" I looked down at him and he had his cute thinking face on. He looks up at me with a worried face "What is it bear?"

"There's some boys who are mean to me, and when me and JJ ask if we can join in with them they say no and call us baby's and say we have no friends" I was annoyed when I heard this but didn't let it show. He obviously had a reason why he hasn't said anything.

"What! Bear. How long has this been going on for? Have they ever laid a hand on you" I asked him upset that there are some boys who can be mean but then I guess their mothers are probably the ones who look down their noses at me.

"No mummy, they haven't hit me, they just be mean when Ms Lopez isn't around" I nodded down to him. I looked up and see that we were outside of school. I looked at my watch and seen it was 6:45 so we just got here on time. We made our way inside to the classroom

"Did you tell Ms Lopez bud?" I saw Nico shake his head no. I wondered what's got him holding back. Usually he opens up if something is wrong.

Of course I was worried that Nico was getting bullied and he is only 6 years old so that's scary that kids that age are already starting. He does know a little bit of self-defence as he was in martial arts when before we moved but I haven't been able to get him into any here. I don't want him to go through what I went through when I was in school which made me self-harm but now I'm clean and lot better. As we entered Ms Lopez classroom we looked around at some of the paintings which were hanging before Ms Lopez called us over. I had a quick chat with Julie who said there be outside on the climbing frame waiting for us. I told her I hopefully won't be too long.

"Good evening Dani and Nico, how are you?" I smiled at Ms Lopez, she offered us a biscuit and a glass of squash which we gladly accepted.

"We are very good thank you" I wouldn't tell her straight away as we are here to talk about Nico's work and how he is doing in class. "How is Nico doing in class Ms Lopez" I really want to know

"Nico is a pretty good kid, he is very respectful and always allows kids to join in his games if they ask, and he always helps to tidy up when we have been painting or playing with the toys. His school work is fantastic, his writing is coming along great, and he is probably the one shining in his writing out of the whole class even better than some of the girls. However I do have a slight problem with his reading and that he is below the grade he should be at" I nod my head and smile when I hear all the praise she has for him however my smile falters when I hear her say about his reading.

"I'm sorry, that's partly my fault, it's just been very hard since we have moved, I mean we went from having everything to having nothing so it has been hard. I mean he does ask me for books but once I have paid the bills and brought groceries we have very little. I want the best for my boy and that won't happen until we have a steady income" Once I finish rambling on I realise I've said too much and now I'm making it sound like a sob story. Luckily Nico went off to play with some toys so didn't hear what I said

"It's fine, don't worry" Ms Lopez reached across and squeezed my hand "Here take my number and I'll be more than happy to help you, don't worry you can do it for free. Just make sure it's during the weekends though. I'll be more than happy to do 1-1 reading lessons and other subjects if need be." I took the number and put it in my purse.

"Thank you for that Ms Lopez" I was really embarrassed about what I had just said and if I said it with those snotty nose parents around I would guarantee I would be talk of the playground tomorrow. I was about to stand up when Nico came running over to me

"Mummy you said you'd tell Ms Lopez about those boys" I looked down at him and nodded

"Oh yeah. Um Ms Lopez, Nico told me on the way hear that some of the boys were being mean to him" I looked at Ms Lopez when I told her this, she moved so she was kneeling in front of Nico

"Nico, sweetheart, why didn't you say anything about these boys, I could have sorted it out for you" I love how Ms Lopez is so caring towards the children in her class.

"I don't know, I was scared they would say something to me" I heard Nico whisper and my heart broke a little. He shouldn't have to feel scared in this kind of environment.

I watch Nico and Ms Lopez have a conversation with each other about the boys who have been mean to him and once the chat finishes he gives her a hug and he has a smile on his face

"Ok Dani, I can call you that right, I'm sorry I didn't check before. I'm going to be speaking to the boys involved and give them a warning, if it carries on then I will arrange a meeting with their parents and the head teacher"

"Thank you so much Ms Lopez" I shake her hand and we start making out way to the door to go out and meet Julie when I hear Ms Lopez speak again

"Don't be afraid to ring or text me. However don't let anyone know you have it as they will think Nico is getting favouritism" I nodded my head at what she was saying

"Ok. Once again thank you Ms Lopez" I smile and wave as we make out way outside to Julie her husband and JJ. We make our way to their car and head to the restaurant. We had a great evening and Julies husband wouldn't let me pay at all so that was kind on them

They dropped us off home around 9pm when Nico was asleep already so I had to carry him up to the flat and take him into his bedroom. Stripping him out of his clothes, and putting his PJ's on him. Once I had him dressed I made my way to my bedroom got ready for bed then crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**_***** 2 days later**********_**

 **Dani POV**

It has been a couple of days now since Nico's parent teacher meeting and all I have been thinking about it ringing or texting Santana or Ms Lopez about setting up a day or evening to help with Nico's reading. I go to my handbag and find the card Ms Lopez gave me with her number on. Once I find the card I place in between my middle finger and thumb just spinning it around thinking if I should or not. Maybe I can speak to Nico and see what he thinks, I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel a small pair of arms hug my waist.

"What you thinking about mummy, I called you 2 times" I smile down at Nico before moving to the sofa which will be replaced soon, Thank god for that, no more springs digging into my bum.

"Well when we were at your Parent teacher meeting Ms Lopez said that you were struggling with your reading so she gave me her card with her phone number on so I can call her to do some 1-1 reading with you. She also said she would help with other subject if need be. Would you like some extra teaching just on your own, with no one else around. Would you like that?" Nico moved to sit in my lap and turned to face me

"I'm sorry mummy" I looked at Nico, wondering what he was saying sorry for. Nico moved his head so I can tell he avoiding looking in my eyes.

"What you sorry for bear" I gave him a kiss on the forehead, but pulling back some and lifting his head up so I could look him in the eyes

"I can't read so I have to have extra help" I gave him a small smile. I rubbed his back a little before replying

"It's not your fault sweet heart, you can't be the best at everything, and sometimes things take longer. Let me tell you a little secret that nobody knows about apart from mum" Nico gave me a small nod "When I was your age I couldn't read or write which meant for me things took a little longer and I had to have extra help too. Where Ms Lopez said that you're writing superbly, but just need a little help your reading" Nico nodded, then he pulled a face, his thinking face.

"Mummy what does superb mean?" I smiled at Nico, he is someone who likes learning new words and what they mean

"Well superb is another word for really good. So your writing is really good and some of it is better than the girls in you class" Nico nodded "So would you like for Ms Lopez to come and help you with your reading so you can be superb at that as well" Nico nodded his head so quickly I'm surprise he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Yes please mummy, call her, call her, call her" I giggled at how excited he got over getting some extra help

"Alright sunshine, I'll call her. What did you want earlier when you was calling me and I was in a world of my own" I reached over to the coffee table for my phone, seeing I had a text from my sister, which I would reply too after I've rung Ms Lopez

"Can we go to the park today, I've been really good boy this week" I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he jumped off my lap running to play in his bedroom.

I entered Ms Lopez number then held it to my ear, after 4 rings she answered her phone

 **********Phone conversation************

 _Santana: Hello?_

Me: Hello Santana its Dani, Nico's

 _Santana: Oh hello Dani, How are you? Hang on a minute whilst I just go outside, I'm just out with friend for lunch_

Me: I'm very well thank you. Oh sorry is it a bad time. I was just wondering if you were still okay to give Nico 1-1 on his reading

S _antana: That's good to hear, no it's fine, I said you could ring whenever so it's fine. Yes the offer is still there if you want it. Does Nico know what we spoke about?_

Me: Yes I spoke to him about it 10 minutes ago and he seemed upset at first but when I spoke to him he got really excited

 _Santana: That's good to hear. When do you have in mind as I can do whenever is suitable for you. Whether I come to yours, or he stays behind in school for an hour._

Me: Would you be able to come to ours to do it. Are you sure you don't mind doing it for free as that's what you said at the parent's teacher meeting

 _Santana: That's fine by me. Yes of course I don't mind. Just text me when, I mean I can do tomorrow evening if you wish_

Me: Okay, thank you Santana. I better get going as I promised to take Nico to the park. Yes that sounds good to me. I'll text you my address

 _Santana: That sounds good to me. Bye Dani_

Me: Bye Santana

 **********End of Phone Conversation***************************

Once I got off the phone I texted Santana straight away with my address and telling her to text me when she is down at the main door so I could just buzz her through. I went to get ready to take Nico to the park before going through to see if he was ready to go. I had a look at the text from Cara saying she has arrived in Miami and do I want to meet her. I let her know we are going to the park and how to get there from her hotel.

"Come on Nico let's go" I heard Nico running down the hallway, already ready with his shoes on, he's also got his new hat on which Claire brought him when she took Nico and JJ out for the day and she very kindly brought him an iron man hat and drinks bottle with iron man characters on.

"I'm ready mummy, let's go, let's go, let's go" I laughed at how cute he is when he gets excited, I grabbed my hand making sure I put my keys and phone in my bag before leaving. We made our way to the elevator, luckily someone had just come out of it so we were able to go straight in and down to the ground floor. Once we were on the ground floor, Nico darted out and ran to the doors leading out onto the street

"Hold my hand please bear, if your good you might get a treat later on" Nico grabbed my hand and held it tight before made our way down the street towards the park. As we entered I could see Cara sat down on a picnic bench already with some ice cream. I smiled when we made eye contact before I told Nico who was here.

"Nico Aunty Cara is here to see us, she's over on that picnic bench and looks like she has some ice cream for us" I bent down and pointed out to where my sister was sitting and he quickly darted off towards her. Very happy to see his Aunty. I jogged behind him to try and catch up with him

"AUNTY CARA" I heard Nico shout and jump into her arms "What you doing here" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting him down on the bench giving him and ice cream before making her way towards me

"Well I wanted to come see my favourite nephew and my little sister" I smiled at my sister, there was me the other week telling her not to contact me again. I'm glad she ignored that and kept messaging me "Come here you, come give your big sis a hug" She opened her arms and I literally dived into her arms. I hugged her tight burying my head in her neck, it wasn't until I heard my sister whispering it will be alright and pulling away she was wiping my tears I realised I started to cry as soon as we hugged

"It's so good to see you. I need to speak to you later once this one is asleep" Cara nodded before going to sit down next to Nico and started eating her ice cream again. I sat opposite them eating my ice cream Cara brought for me. "How long are you staying for?"

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want to stay here for a little to tire this one out then we can go look for a new sofa" I sat and thought for a minute "I'm here for a week"

"Umm could we go Monday when he's at school that way he won't start moaning about getting bored. Also did you bring you know what with you" Cara nodded and looked at me confused before she clicked on and nodded again

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Yeah it's on my iPad. Why?" I looked at Nico to see he was too busy eating his ice cream before telling her

"I'll tell you later. Don't want to risk saying anything and this one hears" I nodded my head towards Nico and Cara nodded her head.

 **Santana POV**

Every Saturday I meet up with friends at a diner near mine, where we have a catch up with each other as we are all really busy in the week so can't see each other as much as we would like, of course I see Kurt everyday as we work in the same school but for the others I don't see them as much. We had just ordered at the diner when I heard my phone go off, when I didn't recognise the number I was in two minds whether to answer it or not but remembered I gave Dani my number so it might be her. When I did answer it was Dani.

 **********Phone conversation************

Me: Hello?

 _Dani: Hello Santana its Dani, Nico's mum (Everyone looked at me when they heard me say Dani, them probably thinking I've met someone and haven't told them. Yeah there the sort of friends who will ask you a thousand questions on why you haven't met someone)_

Me: Oh hello Dani, How are you? Hang on a minute whilst I just go outside, I'm just out with friend for lunch _(I made my way outside so I could talk to Dani in peace, without everyone staring at me._

 _Dani: I'm very well thank you. Oh sorry is it a bad time. I was just wondering if you were still okay to give Nico 1-1 on his reading_

Me: That's good to hear, no it's fine, I said you could ring whenever so it's fine. Yes the offer is still there if you want it. Does Nico know what we spoke about _I looked up when I felt someone's presence and seen it was Kurt, seeing as he is the only one who knows who Dani is_

 _Dani: Yes I spoke to_ _him about it 10 minutes ago and he seemed upset at first but when I spoke to him he got really excited I frowned when I heard Nico was upset but it turned back into a smile when she said Nico got excited after a little talk._

Me: That's good to hear. When do you have in mind as I can do whenever is suitable for you. Whether I come to yours, or he stays behind in school for an hour.

 _Dani: Would you be able to come to ours to do it. Are you sure you don't mind doing it for free as that's what you said at the parent's teacher meeting_

Me: That's fine by me. Yes of course I don't mind. Just text me when, I mean I can do tomorrow evening if you wish

 _Dani: Okay, thank you Santana. I better get going as I promised to take Nico to the park. Yes that sounds good to me. I'll text you my address_

Me: That sounds good to me. Bye Dani

 _Dani: Bye Santana_

 **********End of Phone Conversation***************************

I know I shouldn't be saying this but I am excited about Dani taking me up on this offer to help Nico, I really want to be able to get to know her, and I know it won't happen but I would love to be able to get to know Dani better and maybe start seeing her and make a go of thing.

I put my phone back in my pocket about to head back in when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back around and seen Kurt with a questioning look on his face

"What was that all about?" I should know he would want to know more, even though he heard the whole phone conversation

"You heard what it was about Kurt, stop trying to dig. I'm not going to tell you why I'm doing it. It's private and I don't think Dani would like me talking about her private business behind her back" I replied back, maybe it was in a harsh voice but I'm not going to tell him what's going on.

With that I made my way back inside and back to the table. I sat back down in my seat, and took a sip from my black coffee. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Kurt sat back down at the table next to his boyfriend Blaine. My phone went off again, seeing it was Dani texting with her address, so I saved her number in my phone

"Who was that Santana, a new lady friend you don't want any of us knowing about" I just glared at Rachael, I should have known she would be another one to try and dig, where else everyone would be too scared to ask

"Same as I told Lady Hummel, Berry, it's none of your business that goes for everyone around this table. No it isn't someone I'm seeing. So you can all keep your mouths shut unless you want me to go all loco on your sorry little asses" I glared at Berry before having another sip of my drink. Just as I put my mug down, our food was being served and everyone was quiet as we ate.

The rest of lunch went good, nobody else even tried to ask about Dani, or who she was. We just made talk about our weeks and talking about different memories from when we were kids. Once we all put some money in the table for our lunch I said goodbye to everyone. As I walked out of the diner and crossed the road to cut through the park as I parked my car on the other side of the park.

I was walking through the park when I looked across to the picnic area and seen Dani and another women but couldn't see Nico, I guess she's in a relationship and I have no hope. As I carried on walking I could hear someone shouting my name. I turned around and seen Nico running over to me, I stopped so I could say hi, not wanting to be rude

"Hi Ms Lopez" I crouched down so I was his height, making it easier to talk him.

"Hello, Nico how are you. Does mummy know you're over here?" I smiled at Nico when he pointed over to where Dani was talking to another person. He had a really big smile on his face bouncing on his toes. I love how kids get when they've had ice cream, and how do I know he's had ice cream or something- it's all down the front of his t-shirt

"I'm good thank you. Yes, she's talking to Auntie Cara so she said I could go and play. Mummy said you're coming to my house tomorrow" I smiled at him, and wanted to do a silly little dance when Nico said that was his Aunty who was talking to Dani

"That's good to hear. Yes I am coming to your house, how I can help you improve on your reading. How does that sound" I looked up and seen Dani and Nico's aunty walking over to us

"That sounds really good. Will you help me so I can start reading really hard books which don't have many pictures in?"

"Of course I am bud." I stood up and messed his hair up making him groan a little "Hey Dani how are you?" I smiled at Dani as she put Nico's hat back on him

"I'm very well thank you. Oh Ms Lopez this is my sister Cara she has come to visit for the week. Ms Lopez has offered to do some 1-1 with Nico to help improve on his reading" I smiled at Dani when she introduced me to her sister. I can see the resemblance now in their faces

"Hi, nice to meet you, please call me Santana" I don't like being called Ms Lopez it makes me feel old, I would be so much happier if the kids got to call me by my first name.

"Hello Santana, it's nice to meet you. It's very kind of you to offer to help Nico in your own time. I think it would really help Nico and Dani" I smiled at Cara and nodded.

"No worries, just want to help Nico in any way I can. I best leave you too it, you probably have things to do. It was nice meeting you Cara, and I'll see you tomorrow Dani and Nico" I smiled at Dani before looking down and Nico seeing he was smiling back at me.

Once I said my goodbyes, I made my way back to the car, and a massive smile grew on my face when I found out that person was Dani's sister. I know I shouldn't but I really like Dani. Once I was home I sorted some books out for me to take to Dani's to help Nico, making sure they were one's suitable for his age and his reading abilities.

 ** _****** Sunday Evening***********_**

 **Dani POV**

After Cara and Santana met yesterday and Nico went back playing, Cara was digging on whether I liked Santana more than a teacher with the way I smiled at her and kept looking at her when she was talking to Nico. Do I like Santana more then I should, Yes I do. But would anything happen, No because she probably has someone in her life. I mean she is a stunning person, even when she is ill and feels like shit she probably still looks stunning. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear my phone go off. I quickly dry my hands to see who it is

 ********Text message*********

 _ **Santana:** I've just parked up in the lot and just making my way to the door_

 **Me:** Alright, I'll buzz you through now. See you in 2 mins

 ********** End of text ********

I called Nico out from his bedroom and cleared the kitchen table just in case she wanted to work in the kitchen. I also made sure the living room was tidy so she had a choice of the kitchen or the living room. I heard a knock at the door and went and opened it smiling at Santana, stepping to the side so she could come in. She looked beautiful even though she was just wearing a pair of skinny jeans, some high tops and a Hollister hoody.

"Hi how are you, would you like a drink" I walked in to the kitchen again flicking the kettle on in case she wanted a hot drink "Nico, Ms Lopez is here" I heard him running down the hallway into the kitchen "Slow down tiger, you don't need to run everywhere" Santana chuckled at how eager Nico was. Santana followed me into the kitchen placing her bag down on my kitchen table and leaning against the work tops

"Hey, I'm very well thank you. Yes please, I don't mind what" I walked over to the cupboard and got three glasses out of the cupboard "Is that milkshake straws, could I try one of those, I've never had one before" I smiled and nodded getting the milk out of the fridge and pouring it in 3 glasses.

"What flavour would you like Ms Lopez, theirs chocolate, banana, strawberry or raspberry straws" I chuckled at Nico and how excited he was to have Ms Lopez here "Have you brought me some books to help me"

"umm what flavour do you think I should have Nico" I love how amazing she is with kids, I know she is a school teacher but some teachers don't have the patience like she does, speaking to some parents they have all said she doesn't get mad when the children really play up and misbehave. "Of course I've brought you some books for you to read to me"

"Hmm you should have Banana that's my favourite" I chuckled he has a new favourite every day. I got the straws and placed them in the drinks before carrying them over to the table "Can we start please" Nico is like an eager beaver wants to get started straight away.

"Where do you want to go Santana, I can call you that can't I" Santana nodded when I asked about calling her Santana

"Yes you can call me Santana, and Nico you can call me Santana when we aren't in school ok, but when we are in school its Ms Lopez Okay?" Nico quickly nodded his head "I can work out here as I can use the table them to put the book on" I nodded at Santana

"Can I call you Tana, it's easier then S-s-stana" Santana and I chuckled at Nico trying to say her name. Santana sat down on the seat next to Nico and got a couple of books out her bag, before choosing one and opening it up on the table.

"Of course we can, shall we get started" Nico nodded his head and Ms Lopez started her 1-1 with Nico. I just pottered around the house tidying up as I hate mess. I didn't realise what the time was until I looked at my watch to see Nico has been reading for 1 hour now. I made my way back in to the kitchen just to see Santana writing in a book which I guess is a reading record for Nico, then packing away all the books.

"Right I'm off now, I'll see you tomorrow okay Nico and remember you have to call me Ms Lopez at school" Nico nodded his head then Santana turned to me "And I'll text you sometime tomorrow to set up another evening. I have started a record so I can record how well he is doing. Tonight was a little rocky but that's to be expected" I nodded at Ms Lopez

"Bye Tana, see you tomorrow" And with that Nico was gone, probably to his bedroom to get ready for bed as I bathed him before Santana arrived

"Thank you so much for doing this Santana, it really does mean a lot" I walked with Santana to the door opening the door and shutting it slightly behind me, I don't know why because nothing will happen

"No worries. I'm here to help Ok. Just don't mention it to other parents as they will think they can all get 1-1 sessions" I nodded my head

"I won't don't worry. See you tomorrow Santana" I smiled at Santana. I smiled even more when she moved to give me a quick hug I returned the hug before pulling back and saying goodbye again before making my way back in side.

"Goodnight Dani" I smiled and waved at Santana as she made her way to the lift, for her to go back down to the ground floor.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face. I can't believe I got a hug from Santana, even though it was a quick hug it was still amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

****** The Next Day ******

 **Dani POV**

When I woke up this morning, I had a smile on my face, thinking back to last night and did Santana actually give me a hug, I know a hug means nothing but Santana and I are literally strangers, we only know each other because she is my son's teacher. I mean would she really like someone who lives in a small 2 bedroom apartment, doesn't have a job. I mean I know if I was Santana I would like someone like me.

I got up out of bed and showered before going to wake up Nico and went to get breakfast started. Since Cara is in town she kindly went and done us a grocery shop buying me food I haven't been able to buy as I don't have the money. So for a treat I made some pancakes for Nico this morning getting out some syrup, chocolate sauce, some sprinkles, whipped cream and cut some strawberries up. When Nico walked into the kitchen his face lit up, like he wasn't sure if this was real or he was dreaming. I mean I'm not going to lie but I think I am a good cook but obviously haven't got a chance to cook much as I can't afford a lot of food.

"Wow, mummy what's all this" Nico came running over hugging my leg before going to sit at his place at the dinner table.

"Well Auntie Cara went grocery shopping and brought us a lot of groceries which I can't usually buy, so I thought I would treat you to pancakes for breakfast. So you have some different toppings it's up to you what you would like on your pancakes" Nico nodded before he just looked at what was on the table trying to decide what he wanted.

"Can I have cream and sprinkles please mummy" I nodded and passed him over the cream after I used it. I watched him squirt some on his pancakes surprised he didn't go crazy and only put a little bit on his place. "Can you cut it up for me please" I stood up and went and stood behind him, cutting up his 2 pancakes before going to sit back down to eat my pancakes. My phone vibrated on the table so I quickly picked it up before Nico could read it. When I picked it up I seen I had 2 messages

 ****** Text Message *****

 **Ex: Hi Dani, I'm just making sure we are still meeting today. Laura**

 **Cara: Hey Dan, I'll be over in about 30 mins. Giving you time to get breakfast done and Nico is ready for school. Are you ready to meet Laura?**

 **To Ex: Yes we are still meeting. Meet you same café we first met about 10**

 **To Cara: Yeah that's fine. Not really but I guess today she will find out what actually happened.**

 **From Ex: That's fine x**

 **From Cara: I'll be there at all times. We will get this sorted once and for all**

 ****** End of Messages ******

I carried on eating breakfast, once I had finished I put my plate in the bowl waiting for Nico to finish so got a start on the washing up. Nico walked over handing me his plate before he went off to get half dressed. Only reason being that he usually gets tooth paste down his top so if he is half dressed then we won't have that problem.

I had finished washing up, drying my hands and making my way to the bathroom to see Nico waiting for me. I put some toothpaste on his brush before handing it over to Nico so he could brush his teeth. I have this little stool for him to stand on so he is able to spit the tooth paste out in the sink. Once he had finished and had a wash he went back to his room to finish getting dressed. Just as Nico went of his to room I heard a knock at the front door.

I made my way to the front door opening it and letting Cara in. I gave her a hug before moving to the kitchen to get Nico's lunch box sorted

"Morning sis. How Are you? Are you sure you're ready for today?" Bam straight in, no easing into this conversation

"Morning, I'm good thank you. Yes I am ready for this meeting rather get it over and done with then have her hanging out in Miami trying to talk to me. Now stop talking about this Nico is just finishing getting ready"

"Auntie Caraaaaaaaaaaa" We turned our heads towards the kitchen door to see Nico running down the hallway with his arms open. Cara bent down opening her arms to catch Nico. I left them to their own conversation, going to finish Nico's lunch.

"Right come on, it's time to go" I called as I made my way to the door, slipping on my flip flops as it's a nice day today. I'm wearing a pair of denim shorts which come to just above the knee and a blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt.

Nico quickly got his shoes on before going to stand by the front door waiting for us. I grab my purse along with Nico's little bag and carrying it over my shoulder. Once we have left my apartment and make our way to the elevator, Nico grabbed my hand not really liking the elevator. Once we got down stairs and was making our way out the apartment building Nico grabbed Cara's hand as well swinging his arms

"Mummy can you and Aunty Cara swing and lift me up" I looked down and Nico then looked to Cara to see if she is alright with it. Cara nodded her head saying she was alright with it.

"Ok, ready bear" Nico nodded his head "Okay one, two, and three" On three Cara and I swung Nico up as far as we could, Nico just laughing his little head of. We continued this until we reached the school entrance and met up with Julie and JJ. The boys ran off up towards the school whilst we walked up towards the school just talking.

Once we made it into the school, I went straight to Nico's cubby hole, putting his bag in and hanging up another bag which had a spare set of clothes in just in case. I turned around just in time to see Ms Lopez look away, I smirked before quickly smiling when I saw Nico showing Cara around the classroom. I chuckled when I heard Nico tell everyone his Aunty Cara was better than theirs, only for Cara to tell him to be nice. I just continued watching them thinking about what Nico will be like growing up and thinking what it will be like to be in a new relationship and how Nico will take to it.

"Dani, can I have a quick word please" I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Ms Lopez talking to me

"Yes of course, what can I help you with" I turn so I could give my full attention to Ms Lopez to see what she wanted to talk about

"I was just going to see when will be the best time to come over again for Nico's 1-1" I stood and thought for a second, thinking when will be the best time

"hmm how about tomorrow or Wednesday evening, I don't mind, its whenever is the best time for you to come over" I felt someone's presence next to me and looked to see it was Cara, she tapped her watched then nodded towards to the door letting me know she was going to wait outside for me. I looked back towards Ms Lopez to see her flicking through her diary

"How about Wednesday evening if that is okay with you about 6pm. I can bring food if you want me to as well" I nodded my head, putting a reminder in my phone that Santana will be over on Wednesday at 6pm

"Yeah that's fine, see you Wednesday, hmm yeah can do I don't mind what" I smiled, thinking it was sweet that Santana offered to bring food, for us "just message me Wednesday sometime to see what food to bring over" Santana nodded before looking at her watch.

"Ok I will do. Right I best get started. I'll see you Wednesday" We smiled at each other before I made my way and said good bye to Nico before going to meet Cara outside.

 **Santana POV**

When I woke up this morning I did wake up with morning wood, but I think it could be down to the dream I had about a certain someone going by the name of Dani. She is so beautiful and an amazing mother to Nico. I know if some of my friends knew I was doing this 1-1 tutoring with Nico they would say I'm just doing it to get with Dani, but believe or not, I want Nico to have a good future and if that means helping him then I will, and maybe from that something could happen with Dani and I but of course we need to think about Nico and what he thinks about his mum dating a teacher.

I went straight into the shower so I could get rid of this morning wood before it starts causing me some pain. Once I had showered and got dressed for the day I went and made myself some breakfast before sitting down at the breakfast bar, I grabbed my phone starting to look through my twitter and my Facebook. Once I had finished my breakfast I put my stuff in the dish washer and went to get my bags and lunch ready before I made my way out to the car.

I got in and started my journey to school, I looked at the time and seen I had some time so stopped off at Starbucks and got myself a coffee with a shot of espresso then making my way to the school. When I pulled up to the school I seen Kurt waiting for me. I grabbed my bags from the car before making my way into the school.

"Good morning Santana, how are you on this fine morning" Wow someone is chirpy this morning wonder what's gone him this happy

"Good morning lady Hummel, I'm fine thank you, what's got you so chirpy this morning" We made our way into reception to sign in before I made my way to my classroom

"Well wouldn't you like to know? You not going to the staff room" I looked up when he mentioned the staffroom shaking my cup thinking he might get the hint

"Okay, I don't need to know your sex life thank you. Nope, I need to do some things in here this morning"

"Haha well you asked. Alright well I'll leave you to it and I'll see you at break time" I nodded my head before going and setting up my laptop on my desk and logging on. Once I had logged on I quickly typed up some notes from last night's 1-1 session with Nico, and quickly planning on what to do the next session. I might try and find some books which I know he will enjoy reading just to make him stay on task a little more

Once I had planned what to do with Nico I went back to thinking about Dani, I want to ask her out but I'm not sure if she will because of me being Nico's teacher. I know what I'll do, I'll ask Dani today about when to do Nico's next 1-1 and mention about bringing food and have an 'unofficial date' obviously I need to make sure I bring or order something which Nico will like.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear some parents saying good morning to me whilst going towards their son/daughter cubby hole. I spoke to a few parents when I saw Dani and her sister walk in. I watched Dani go to Nico's cubby hole, quickly looking away when she looked over, I saw a smirk creep up on her face before turning into a smile as she watched Nico show his Aunty Cara his drawings and some of his work which was hanging up in the classroom.

"Dani, can I have a quick word please" I watched Dani shake her head slightly before she made her way over to where I was standing by my desk

"Yes of course, what can I help you with" She's standing on the other side of my desk, waiting for me to continue

"I was just going to see when will be the best time to come over again for Nico's 1-1" hopefully she says sometime this week and not the weekend as I really enjoy being around Dani and hope we can build a friendship up going into a relationship.

"hmm how about tomorrow or Wednesday evening, I don't mind, its whenever is the best time for you to come over" I watched Cara walk up beside Dani, tapping her watch then nodding outside. I wonder what that was about. I quickly flick through my diary to see when was suitable for me

"How about Wednesday evening if that is okay with you about 6pm. I can bring food if you want me to as well" straight in with the kill, I don't hang around when I want something. If she agrees ill have a think about what food to bring, might just message Dani on the night and see what she and Nico would like

"Yeah that's fine, see you Wednesday, hmm yeah can do I don't mind what" I smile at Dani's reply. Damn she has a really good smile. I quickly put a note in my diary for Wednesday and the time I'll be going to Dani's

"Ok I will do. Right I best get started. I'll see you Wednesday, I'll ring you if I need to. Bye Dani" We smiled at each other before she went to say goodbye to Nico and bye to me before she left.

 **Dani POV**

Cara and I walked to the coffee shop, just making small talk and telling Cara what Santana and I were talking about and asked if it was normal for a teacher who has offered 1-1 tutoring about bringing food and Cara wasn't sure how to answer. She said you could look at it 2 different ways, first one she was just being nice and because it would be around dinner time she would be there or could she maybe like me and maybe wants to get to know me and we look at it as an unofficial date.

We carry one walking down the sidewalk, my hands getting clammy as we get nearer and nearer to the coffee shop I first seen Laura in. We arrive at the coffee shop and as I walk in I look around and don't see her yet. I go and find a table near the back.

Here goes all of nothing…..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dani POV (End of previous chapter)_**

 _Cara and I walked to the coffee shop, just making small talk and telling Cara what Santana and I were talking about and asked if it was normal for a teacher who has offered 1-1 tutoring about bringing food and Cara wasn't sure how to answer. She said you could look at it 2 different ways, first one she was just being nice and because it would be around dinner time she would be there or could she maybe like me and maybe wants to get to know me and we look at it as an unofficial date._

 _We carry one walking down the sidewalk, my hands getting clammy as we get nearer and nearer to the coffee shop I first seen Laura in. We arrive at the coffee shop and as I walk in I look around and don't see her yet. I go and find a booth near the back._

 _Here goes all of nothing….._

 **Dani POV**

Cara and I walked into the coffee shop, Cara telling me to go and find a table and she will go and buy the drinks. I went and found a booth near the back of the shop, away from everyone and we are able to talk about what really happened the night at the night club when I ended up pregnant. I sat down placing my bag next to me and taking my phone out when I heard it go off

 ******Text Message******

 **From Laura: I'm on my way now. See you in 5 mins**

 **To Laura: Okay, we are near the back of the café. See you in 5.**

 ******End of Text Message******

I never got a reply back from Laura, so I just sat waiting for Cara to come back to the table with our drinks and whatever food she has brought for us, because whenever we go to a coffee shop she will always buy something to eat. That girl can eat and eat and never put any weight on, I would love to know where she stores it.

Cara walked over to the table placing down the tray with our drinks on along with a large wooden spoon with a number on. I guess she has brought us something to eat whilst we sit and talk to Laura

"So what food did you order sis?" Cara just looked at me like I had 2 heads before shaking her head when she heard me chuckle. "Have you forgot I'm your sister and I know what you're like when we go to a coffee shop" I smirked at her waiting for her reply.

"You're terrible. And I brought us both a ham and cheese Panini as I know you wouldn't have a lot to eat for breakfast, because you would be thinking too much about this meeting so you wouldn't be hungry, but you would have had some breakfast so Nico wouldn't ask any questions. Am I correct?" I chucked and nodded my head because that is exactly what happened.

"Yes you are correct" I looked up when I felt a presence near the table and seen a waitress with our Paninis. She placed the plated down in front of us and took the large spoon away. I take a bite out of my Panini before going to take a sip of my coffee. I heard the bell above the door go signalling someone had come in or left the coffee shop. I looked up and seen Laura had just walked in and was in the queue waiting to be served. I tensed up a little when she looked our way and smiled when she seen us.

"Hey everything will be okay, I'm here she can't do anything" Cara took my hand and squeezed it before she went back to eating her food. I nodded my head and smiled as Cara moved to sit by me and so Laura could sit across from us.

I turned my head and seen Laura making her way over to us, as she got to the table she placed her tray down, before taking a seat opposite Cara and I.

"Hey, how have you and Nico been" I heard Laura ask. I felt Cara tense up a little as soon as Laura mentioned Nico. I finished chewing my food before replying to Laura but Cara beat me too it. Now I'm rethinking about bringing Cara and should have just come on my own.

"Oh so you do still remember Nico then, considering you wanted nothing to do with him when you found out that Dani was expecting again but you found out it wasn't your child" I hit Cara under the table before speaking.

"Cara enough or you can go now and leave me with your I-pad and I do this on my own, or you can stay and act like an adult and we can sort this out together, your choice. And Nico is good thanks" I looked at Cara then back to Laura before speaking again "If either of you think about making snide remarks towards one another then I will quite happily leave and this will never get sorted out" Laura and Cara both nodded their heads so I knew they just took what I said serious, I also heard both of the mumble a sorry, which I did chuckle at.

We just made small talk whilst Cara and I finished our food. I swallowed my last bit of food before taking a sip of my drink. Once I had washed my food down I started the conversation on why we were really here.

"Ok, so the real reason why we are here, shall we just get this over and done with so you can find out the real truth then leave so I can get back on with my life. As I think you have already caused enough problems for me" I told Laura, who just looked at me and nodded her head, looking a little upset when I said she should leave once this meeting is over and done with.

"Please Dani can I just see Nico before I leave, and I will try and sort this mess out with your parents. They know I'm meeting you today, I told them over the phone before I came to meet you today, and they want to know what happens" I just shook my head, this is unbelievable.

"No don't even bother trying to sort this out with my parents. They have no rights to know what happened. They basically kicked me out the family when they found out that my now dead unborn child wasn't yours so they have no right to know" I felt my eyes well up when I spoke about my unborn child. I wiped my eyes before Laura noticed I started crying. "Right let's get this done so I can leave and I don't have to talk about this ever again"

I looked at Laura and she just nodded when I told her not to tell my parents. If I wanted them to know I would get Cara to show them the video which she has got, which also has subtitles of what is being said to prove I wasn't lying.

I looked over to Cara and she knew I was asking for her I-Pad. I guess that's a good thing about CCTV their isn't any volume on them so no one in the café would be able hear the video. Laura shifted a little so she was now sat near to Cara, Cara found the video and played it for Cara, the video is about 10 minutes so I just picked my phone up off the table and started playing a game. I completed some levels before I ran out of lives. I texted Santana to tell her I was getting Nico early.

 ******Text Message ******

 **To Santana: Hey, I'm going to be picking Nico up early. Could you let the office know please?**

 _I knew I wouldn't get a reply straight away as she would be teaching. My phone vibrated on the table and quickly picked it up before Laura could see who it was from and ask who she is._

 **From Santana: I've told my teaching assistant to let the office know. Is everything okay?**

 **To Santana: Yes, everything is fine.**

 ******End Message ******

I looked at Cara and Laura and I could tell Laura was paying a lot of attention to the video. Maybe I could get closure today and she will change her ways and start paying money towards Nico as the money I had in saving accounts was going pretty fast.

I looked at Laura and she had tears streaming down her face, she looked up and I quickly looked away. I couldn't watch her crying as it will only cause me to go and comfort her and I can't not with how she dealt with the whole thing when I first tod her.

Cara turned her I-pad off putting it back in her bag, I felt her squeeze my hand wanting me to look at her, I looked up at her and gave her a small smile, she nodded slightly to Laura wanting me to look at her, but I couldn't do it, I just looked down at my hands wondering where to go from here. I felt movement beside me and looked up and seen Laura had moved to sit next to me.

"Dan, I'm so sorry for everything I said and done when we split up. I should have believed you but I didn't. Can you accept my apology?"

"Yes you should have believed me. I don't know if I can just yet. You have to prove yourself to me, that you really are sorry" I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. She messed my life up, made me lost my parents, my family, the only who talks to me still is Cara.

I looked at Cara and she had a small smile on her face. She mouthed 'I'm so proud of you, you sis' I smiled back before looking at Laura, she was still crying so I went and got a tissue from my hand bag giving it to her.

"Thank you. I will do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me and I'll do it" I just sat there thinking for a moment before replying to her

"You can start off with paying towards your son. I've had nothing off you for the past 5 months" I looked at her expecting her to kick off and disagree but she didn't. She reached for her hand bag taking out a check book. She wrote a cheque and handed it to me. When I looked at the amount I shook my head at her. "No this is too much. $1000 would of done fine not $10,000. I want another cheque, you aren't going to be able to buy me happiness" I looked at her then at Cara but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Dani she is just trying to be nice, she isn't trying to by your happiness" I shook my head annoyed she is siding with my ex-wife.

"Wow 20 minutes ago you were a going at each other and now your siding with her. I am not accepting a cheque for this much" I grabbed my stuff putting it in my bag, before standing up "I'm going I can't be dealing with this. Don't bother contacting me either of you"

I pushed my way pass Laura walking out of the coffee shop. I could hear Cara and Laura calling after me but I didn't listen, I kept walking, I don't know where I was going. When I stopped for breath I looked at where I was at the music store. I made my way inside and went straight towards the guitars. I picked up and acoustic guitar and started to play and sing a song I wrote. I had blocked everything out whilst in was playing it wasn't until I had finished I looked up and had a round of applause from the people who were in the shop. I looked down to hide so people couldn't see me blushing.

I looked back up said thank you. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before they heard me, but there was one person still stood there.

"That was really beautiful, do you play much. I'm Connor by the way, I own an open mic coffee house, I would love for you to maybe come along and perform. We get a lot of agents come in if your wanting to go in that direction"

"Hi I'm Dani, I used to play a lot then recent events meant I had to stop. Thank you for your kind comment. I would love to come down and check it out. But I don't own a guitar anymore so won't be able to play." I wasn't trying to get anything from it, just telling him before he tried to get me to play.

"Aww that's a shame, you're really good, you could go far. Don't worry about that I have instruments there you could use. One of the reasons I came here today to pick up a new acoustic guitar as my one is getting a bit worn out" I nodded, thinking about it, maybe I could go and check it out. "Also I pay anyone who performs, not a big amount but still"

"Ahh cool, yeah I'll come and check it out sometime, can I come in at any time or what, only because I have a son, and he comes first" I had to mention Nico because I wasn't going to agree to something and not be able to because of my son.

"You can come and play anytime of day you like. The cafés always busy so you should get a good crown. Look here is my number, give me a call if you have any questions" I took Connors business card from him before he turned and went and got on with his day.

 **Santana PoV**

When I got Dani's text I was a little confused as she didn't say anything this morning when she dropped Nico off. I sent my teaching assistant to the office to let them know Nico will be leaving early. I had a strange feeling that there was something wrong with Dani but I didn't want for push her when she said everything was ok.

I didn't say anything to Nico about him going early as it will just cause him to ask a lot of questions. I looked at my watch and seen it was nearly 12:30 meaning Dani would be here soon. I got my assistant to get Nico's stuff together and bring it to my desk. Just as I got Nico's bags there was a knock at the door. I looked up and seem Dani, I waved her in and called Nico over.

"Nico, come here please" Nico looked up and came running over to me. He looked up at me and quickly said he didn't do anything not realising his mum had just walked in. "you've done nothing wrong sweetheart, mummy here to collect you, you're going home early today"

Nico turned and seem Dani standing there, running straight into her open arms. Dani picked Nico up and walked over to me. She grabbed his bag putting it over her shoulder and signing the paper before standing back up

"Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, just needed to pick him up early today" I nodded my head before saying goodbye and they left. I went on with my day, teaching the younger ones before I know it was 2:00 meaning the kids had 30 minutes before it was home time, so I got the kids to put there toys away before coming to sit down in front of me and I read them a story. I managed to finish the book before it was time for the children to get there bags together and wait for their parents to come and collect.

 **Cara Pov**

I can't believe Dani acted the way she did, I mean she wanted to get it out in the open what really happened that day, and when she told Laura she wanted money for her son as she hasn't paid for him in 5 months, Dani doesn't accept the cheque. Okay maybe it was a lot but it would help Dani out a lot.

"Where could she have gone Cara" I heard Laura ask, we just sat there stunned for 5 minutes before we started talking. I sat and thought about where Dani could off gone, but Miami is new to me

"I don't know this place is all new to me, I only know the park, Nico's school and Dani's apartment. Come on let's just go look for her, she has to be somewhere" Laura nodded and we got up making our way out of the café. We went to the park where I first met Dani and walked around there, but couldn't see her at all.

I tried her mobile again but she didn't answer, I would love to know what's going on with her. I just don't understand why she would act the way she did. Laura and I carried on wondering for another 1 hour before we stopped to get some lunch. We found a little bistro going in there and getting something to eat.

"I would love to know what's going on with her. I mean I apologised and I done what she asked me too and she just throws it back in my face and walks off" I look at Laura understanding where she was coming from.

 **"** I know it is very weird. Well Nico will be finishing school at 2:30 so we can always go to the school and see her there. So maybe after lunch we just go back to the hotel for a little bit then make our way to the school" I suggested hoping Laura agrees with me.

"Yeah that sounds good to me, but I don't know if I should as Dani hasn't said if I can see Nico or not. I don't want to ruin anything before we even start trying to build our relationship again"

"Look Dani will be fine, she can't turn you away if your there. Come on let's eat then we can deal with it after" Laura nodded before we went on with having some lunch. Once we had finished and paid we made our way back to the hotel just to waste some time before we made our way to Nico's school.

When the time had come Laura and I made our way out of the hotel and down the street towards Nico's school. As we got to the gates we seen Julie so I said a quick hello before we made our way into the school. I walked to Santana's classroom thinking we would see Dani but she wasn't here, I looked into Nico's classroom and I could see him.

"Wait here a minute I'm going to see where he is" Laura nodded before I went into the classroom. "Um Santana where is Nico" I looked and his stuff from his cubby hole had gone

 **Santana POV**

I looked up when I heard my name, and seen it was Cara. Okay something is going on if she didn't know Nico was going early.

"Dani came and collected him at 12:30, I would have thought she would have told you. Cara what's going on she didn't seem herself when she picked him up" I was worried now that Dani wasn't OK when she said she was. Maybe I'll go and see her tonight.

"What… Did she say anything as to why? Look it isn't my story to tell, I know you like Dani and I know she likes you, maybe go and see her tonight and check on her I will stay out the way" I looked at Cara like she had 2 heads "Don't worry I won't say anything about you two liking each other"

"Ok, I will pop round after work. Look you better get going, I'll go and see her and get her to contact you if you're that worried" Cara nodded, I squeezed her hand just to tell her everything would be alright.

 ** _Later that day_**

 ****I went to Dani's after I had finished work, I grabbed a pizza to take with me, hopefully Dani and Nico hasn't already eaten. I parked up grabbing my bag and the pizza and made my way to the main door, luckily there was someone coming out so I quickly grabbed the door before it shut. I went to the elevator pushing the button and walking in straight away, I pressed the button for Dani's level. The elevator dinged so I got out and made my way to Dani's door.

When I got to Dani's door I knocked and waited for an answer, I heard Dani tell Nico to stay in the living room whilst she answered the door. The door opened and Dani looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, what are you doing here" She gave me a small smile, opening the door a little wider so I could come in

"I wanted to see to make sure you was alright. Cara came to the school and was surprised when I said you had taken Nico early" we made our way into the kitchen, where I placed the pizza box down. I felt arms around my legs, looking down Nico was there looking up at me with a big smile on his face. "Alright bud, there's some pizza there for you if you haven't eaten already" I said to both Dani and Nico.

"I've had a tough day. And thank you, we haven't eaten yet" I know she wouldn't open up with Nico around, maybe once we have eaten we can talk

"Shall we talk once you've eaten and we can occupy Nico with some toys" Dani didn't look too sure if she could trust me or not "Look you don't have too if you don't want to"

"hmm maybe we can talk" Dani was leaning against the counter thinking "Nico do you want to watch cartoons whilst eating your pizza, but this is a once off OK?" Nico looked at Dani quickly nodding his head. Dani got him some pizza putting it on his plate as taking it into the living room along with his drink.

Dani came back sitting down at the table taking a slice of pizza eating it, I looked at her waiting to see if she would say anything.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just take your time" I took a sip of water from the bottle I had in my bag.

"No it's just my ex-wife turned up today and my sister showed her a video of something and it's just brought up a load of memories which I wanted to forget" I was shocked when she said ex-wife, but now I'm intrigued with what has happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**_End of Previous Chapter_**

 _"No it's just my ex-wife turned up today and my sister showed her a video of something and it's just brought up a load of memories which I wanted to forget" I was shocked when she said ex-wife, but now I'm intrigued with what has happened._

 **Santana POV**

I just sat there thinking for a minute before speaking up, making sure I didn't say something that would upset her and for her to put her walls up.

"You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to, but I want to be there for you and Nico, I don't want you to just think of me being Nico's teacheI reached for Dani's hand and gave it a squeeze. I expected Dani to drop our hands but she linked our fingers together and squeezed my hand back. I looked at her and I could tell she was thinking about what to say.

"I know you're trying to be there for me but how do I know you're not going to run when I find things too hard and I push you away" I looked at Dani and I could tell her previous relationship which I guess was her marriage didn't go so well so she was scared of me running

"D would I be here now wanting to be there for you if I was that type of person" I took a slice of pizza eating it, before taking a swig of my water to wash it down. "Plus your sister came by the school and told me to come and see you as she can tell that we both like each other we just don't want to admit it"

"That is true. I know I can trust you and I will tell you what today was about but don't rush me, it's hard to relive what happened" I nodded my head. I was about to reply but Nico came running into the kitchen

"Mummy can I have more pizza please I'm still hungry" I chuckled to myself when I heard Nico asking for more pizza.

"Alright bear, go and sit back down on the sofa and I'll bring you in another slice. This is your last one though OK as me and Santana need some pizza to eat. Maybe once your tv programme finishes Tana can come and do some reading with you"

"Will you Tana, will you do some reading with me" Nico looked at me, jumping up and down, waiting for an answer

"Of course I will Nico. Let's go and take your pizza into the living room then so you can finish watching Sponge Bob Square Pants" Nico ran and jumped on the sofa waiting for me to put his plate on his lap. I placed his plate on his lap, ruffling his hair before making my way back into the kitchen.

As I made my way back into the kitchen I could tell Dani was staring at me whilst trying to eat pizza, she had the tomato sauce on her chin. I smirked at her before speaking up

"And I thought women were meant to multi task. You have tomato sauce on your chin" I chuckled before sitting down and grabbing a slice for myself.

 **Dani POV**

Watching Santana with Nico warmed my heart, like she is so good with him, treating him like he is her own. I know she is a teacher but she treats Nico differently. I sat eating pizza waiting for Santana to come back. I didn't realised I was staring at Santana whilst eating until I heard her talk. I shook my head before replying

"Shush you. I was just making sure Nico was alright" Biggest lie ever and I knew she could see straight through it. I was thinking about when to tell Santana what happened today, but I think it might be easier to do when Nico is asleep so we have no more interruption. "Is it okay if I tell you when Nico is asleep so he doesn't interrupt us"

"Of course it is, I don't want to rush you as I can tell it will be a sensitive subject so I rather you be comfortable" Santana reached towards the pizza box, taking another slice before leaning back in her chair. We sat in silence for a while just finishing of the pizza. Once it was all gone I went in to the living room to see if Nico had finished his slice.

"Right you messy bear go and wash your hands and face you have tomato sauce all around your mouth, then go and get changed into your pyjamas then you can read to Tana before going to bed" I reached down to pick Nico plate up before going to the kitchen to wash and tidy up.

When I walked into the kitchen Santana had already put the pizza box in the bin and was wiping down the kitchen table to get rid of any crumbs which were on there

"You didn't have to tidy up, you're the guest" I walked over to the sink running some water to wash up Nico's plate and a few other things which were sat on the side which needed washing up

"It's fine, I don't mind helping to clear away after dinner. It was something to do whilst waiting for you to come back in the kitchen and whilst waiting for Nico to get changed and get ready to read" I looked at Santana nodding before going to dry and put the plate and cups away.

Nico come charging back into the kitchen once he was ready. Still with some tomato sauce around his mouth. I bent down and lifted him up onto the side, before grabbing a wet wipe and wiping around his mouth. Once he was clean I placed him down and he went running to Santana grabbing her hand dragging her into the living room.

Nico went and got some books my sister brought for him, and handed them to Santana letting her choose a book for him to read. I stood watching them for a bit before making my way to my bedroom and getting my washing and taking it to the kitchen and sorting it out into coloured and whites before putting a load in.

I carried on pottering around doing some house work trying not to interrupt Nico and Santana reading time that when I looked at my watch I seen an hour had gone by and it was near to Nico's bed time. I heard Santana calling me so I made my way into the living room and seen the most adorable sight ever. Nico asleep on Santana lap with his book in his hands still

"How long has he been like this" I asked Santana taking a picture then sending it on to her. I move over to her gently picking Nico up so I don't wake him, putting him to bed tucking him in putting his night light on before going back out to Santana

"About 10 minutes. I didn't want to move in case I woke him up" I nodded before going to put Nico's books on his little play table. Santana reached for her phone when she heard it go off "Thank you for the picture, it's rather cute" I chucked at Santana.

"That's alright no worries. Do you want a drink before we sit down and talk. I have no alcohol as I don't drink but tea, coffee, cappuccino, hot chocolate or a bottle of water"

"A cup of coffee sounds great, black one sugar. I don't mind how strong it is" I nodded before making my way into the kitchen making us both a cup of coffee. Once the coffee was done I headed back into the living room, handing a cup to Santana before sitting down next to her on the sofa taking a sip of my coffee before placing my cup down on the coffee table.

I turned to face Santana making myself comfortable, before thinking what to say Santana. I think Santana could see my hesitation as she put her cup down before turning to face me, putting one foot under her reaching forward for my hand

"Take your time Dani, I'm here for as long as you want me here" Santana started to rub her thumb over my hand, which was helping me relax. I took a deep breath before I told Santana everything.

"I'm originally from Dallas Texas, that's where I was brought up with my older sister Cara. When I got to high school I met Laura, who became my childhood sweetheart. Everyone tried to warn me off Laura because she is different to other females and was born with a penis. But I ignored everyone and our relationship got serious, we ended up getting engaged when we moved to New York for college" I took a break reaching for my coffee taking a sip before placing it back down and taking a breath before I looked back up at Santana and continuing.

"Not long before my 18th birthday I found out I was pregnant, Laura helping a lot as we were both training to be accountants. I managed to get through college and in the summer I gave birth to Nico. I felt like when Nico was born we got closer together, my parents moved out to New York so we they could look after Nico the days we at college. When we finished college we decided to move out to New York and we both found jobs doing accountancy work mine only part time because of looking after Nico" I kept eye contact with Santana all the time, and I can tell she was listening to every word I was saying.

"When I turned 20 we decided to have a small wedding back home in Texas, it just being our parents, siblings and family members who don't have a problem with same sex relationships and marriages"

 **Santana POV**

 **"** When I turned 22 we decided to have a small wedding back home in Texas, it just being our parents, siblings and family members who don't have a problem with same sex relationships and marriages. The wedding was amazing, Nico looked so cute in his suit" When Dani stopped again I reached for my coffee taking a couple of sips before putting it back down on the coffee table and taking hold of Dani's hand again. Some hair had fallen into her face so I leant forward putting it behind her ear.

"Fast forward 2 years later, my parents and sister had moved out to New York. Me, Cara and Laura went out clubbing, my parents agreed to have Nico for the night. We went out for a dinner first before moving on to a club. When we were in the club there was a man all evening trying to make a move on me and I kept knocking him back telling him I was a married women but he kept pushing. When I was going to the toilet someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me outside" Dani stopped and her breathing had picked up, I placed her hand over my heart, hoping this would calm her down

"Follow my breathing D, that's good, keep going. Stop if you need to stop I'm not going to push you to continue" Dani followed my breathing and her breathing had finally slowed down. I went to get a bottle of water quickly from the fridge before returning to my seat. I opened it and handed it to Dani. Once she had a drink I put the lid back on and placed it on the coffee table.

"I want to continue, I want you to know what happened" I nodded, squeezed her hand before continuing rubbing my thumb over her hand "So this man had put his hand over my mouth telling me not to scream or else, so I just went with it. When we got outside he shoved me to the floor before kicking me in the ribs then went on to r-r-r-rape me. Once he left I got up and left, taking myself home. I texted Cara saying I felt unwell and I've gone home but for them to stay out and enjoy themselves. The next morning I woke up in so much pain, but just put it down to I had fallen and I've hurt my ribs. Since that night, I kept having nightmares and finally told Laura what had happened. She called me a slag and whore, telling me to just tell her the truth and not lie about being raped. In the end she kicked me out telling me our marriage was over, she told my parents that I had cheated on her and that I was pregnant with another man's baby and I couldn't admit that I cheated so kept saying I was raped" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Dani doesn't seem the sort of person to lie about something like that. Dani looked at me and nodded telling her to continue

"In the end my parents told me they wanted nothing to do with me and that I should leave. So I ended up moving to Miami. I found a small 2 bedroom apartment and was just trying to get by as I didn't have a lot of money as Laura got the majority of it in the divorce settlement. Fast forward couple of months to the day that Julie dropped Nico off at school and her mum was picking him up, I had a text of Cara saying her friend had given her a disk and that she should watch it, on this disk was the CCTV footage of outside the club where I got raped and it shows what happened, from when we first entered the alley way. I ended up losing the baby that's why Julie and her mum were taking and picking Nico up from school as I was on bed rest for a week" Dani stopped getting a drink before carrying on.

"So that brings me to today, yesterday when I was in the coffee shop my ex-wife walked in and tried talking to me and I wasn't having any of it. So she asked if we could meet today. That's when I remember that Cara had said she has a video of what happened at the club so I told her to meet us today. I told Cara what happened and she agreed to come with me. So we met today and we showed Laura the video. After she watched it she realised she made a mistake, and wanted to be back in mine and Nico's life. And I told her it's too late for that, she has caused me enough trouble so to just put money into a bank account for Nico then leave. Laura said something which I disagreed with so I snapped and Cara took Laura's side so I upped and left. That's what happened today"

Once Dani had finished she broke down, so I led down on the sofa, pulling Dani with me. I rubbed her back just telling her to let it out, I'm not going anywhere. I placed small kisses to her head just trying to comfort her. Once she had calmed down she pulled back a little, I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. She slowly leaned in, giving me a quick peck on my lips before pulling back and hiding in my neck.

"Thank you for opening up to me. Do you need me to stay tonight or are you going to be okay" I continued to rub her back, making sure she stays calm

"Can you stay until I fall asleep then you can go or you can stay if you want then leave early in the morning." Dani looked up at me

"Of course I'll stay the night D" I placed another kiss on her head, before we just laid there in silence


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday - Two Weeks Later**

 **Santana POV**

It's been two weeks since that kiss and I still can't get over how much stuff Dani has been through in the last year, and how strong she has been through it. Since that night we have been texting more and about us and not planning the next 1-1 for Nico. Tonight Dani and I should be going out on our first date, Julie has agreed to pick Nico up and have him for the night whilst I take Dani out on our first date. I have thought a lot about it and I don't want to take her out for a fancy meal as I don't want to make her uncomfortable, I want her to enjoy herself so I thought I'd take her to the movies where we can eat as much junk food as we want and then take a walk through the park and just talk and get to know one another.

I have just pulled up to school and parked up when I hear my phone vibrate in my bag. I switch the engine off and reach over for my bag. I really hope its Dani asking if we are still on for the date tonight.

 *****Text Message*****

 **From Dani- Hey San, can we take a rain check on tonight, I've woke up not feeling the greatest so don't feel up for going out tonight. Julie has offered to take Nico to school and still have him for the night. I'm really sorry, I was looking forward to it** **L xx**

 **To Dani: Hey D, yeah that's fine no worries, hope you get better soon**

 *****End of Message*****

I should off known that something like this would happen, I sigh and get out of the car before grabbing my bags and making my way into the school. I head to the staffroom grabbing my travel cup not really wanting to talk to anyone. I make myself a coffee before walking to my classroom. I put my cup down on the table before putting my bags on the floor. I sit down at my desk and get my laptop out.

I hear a knock on my door and look up when I see Kurt standing there before walking in and sitting down on the table crossing his arms looking at me expecting me to speak first

"What do you want Hummel?" I really don't want his questions this morning. Ok maybe I'm overacting over a first date, but I really thought this might be the start of something between Dani and me.

"Well that's a great welcome. Now cut to it, what's wrong" I huff, taking a sip of my coffee before putting my mug down, and log in to my laptop. I don't reply straight away, just sit there before looking up at Kurt

"I'm not saying because you are just going to laugh" I try and stall it hoping the kids and parents will start arriving soon.

"San, come on, you have known me for a while now, we share all our problems with each other and I know something is bothering you" I sit and think before I tell him what is wrong

"Well Dani and I were meant to be going out on our first date tonight, but she texted this morning saying we had to take a rain check as she wasn't feeling very well. I don't know if she really is ill or just coming up with an excuse" I tell him and just sit there looking at my phone and re-reading the message Dani sent me.

"Well, why don't you just wait and see what happens. Won't you see Dani when she drops Nico off this morning, and who was having Nico tonight whilst you two were out"

"Nope, Julie is dropping Nico off this morning. And Julie was going to pick him up and having him over night. Dani said that is still going to happen, Julie will have him overnight"

"Well then why don't you ask Julie how Dani is when she drops Niko off, and then maybe go around and see Dani after work and go and have a movie and pizza date if she is up to eating, don't think of the negative side to that text and think of all the pros and cons on why she might not want to date an amazing women like you" I look at Kurt and tilt my head to the side slightly and think about what he just said.

"Maybe your right, thanks Kurt, you best get going the kids will start arriving soon" Kurt quickly comes to give me a hug before leaving and going to his classroom.

I go and get some paper and colouring crayons out and some toys ready for when the kids come in. I'm just about to turn around when I feel arms wrap around my legs.

"Who's that little koala bear hanging onto me? I can't see who it is" I stand up straight and put my hand to my head pretending to look around and see who it is

"It's me Tana, it's Nico, I'm down here" I look down and smile at him before reaching down and start to tickle him

"Stop it Tana" Nico starts to burst out laughing before escaping my arms and runs off towards JJ to play with the cars. I look over towards Julie and see her smiling at me, I walk over to her and talk to before the other parents come in,

"Good morning Ms Lopez, how are you today" Julie asks once I get closer to her

"I'm very good thank you, how are you? How's Dani, she texted to say she wasn't feeling very well" I jump straight in wanting to know how Dani is. I stand with my hands in my pocket, saying good morning to some of the children who come running into the classroom.

"I'm good thank you. No, she answered the door with a quilt wrapped around her and didn't look too great either. She's pretty gutted she isn't well enough to go out tonight" I listen to every word she says, waiting to speak to her as there are some parents who have just walked and said good morning to me. I nod my head over to the corner of the room so Julie gets the hint and we can talk in private, as my assistant has just come in so she can keep an eye on the kids.

"Aww bless her, I might just go over and surprise her tonight, bring the date to Dani's and look after her tonight. Is there a way I can get in without pressing her buzzer" I look up and make sure everything is alright and look over at Nico to make sure he is alright

"That might cheer her up, um I can text Mark who is a good friend of mine and who is one of the security guards there who will be working this evening and I'll tell him you're coming over and get him to let you in" Just as Julie said that the bell went signalling school was starting

"Alright, thank you, I will see you later. Thanks Julie" Julie just nods before leaving and I make my way over to my desk getting a quick drink before starting my class for today.

"Good morning everyone, do you want to come and sit down in front of me so I take the register and get today started" The kids quickly make their way over to me Nico sitting next to me, like he always does.

Once I have done the register I set up four activities which I would like the children to do before first break. I was sat at my desk just finishing off some colour by numbers work sheets which I think the kids would love to do after their morning break, when I felt a small hand tap me on the arm. I looked down and seen Nico standing with his hand in his mouth.

"What's wrong sweetheart" I'm not going to lie maybe I favour Nico a little more than I do the other kids but I guess that will happen I started dating his mum. I gently pulled his had from his mouth so I can hear him speak to me

"Can I draw mummy a picture please" As soon as he told me what he wanted his hand went straight back to his mouth and he was leaning against my leg

"How about, we go and finish this morning's activities, then have a snack then after break time we come back in and we can draw and colour a picture for mummy. Does that sound good to you" I looked down and Nico, and seen him look up at me and nodded slightly. I stood up and took his other hand which wasn't in his mouth and walked over to the building blocks with Nico, crouching down and helping him and 4 other children build towers.

The morning seemed to go by quickly, once I started to join in with the activities with the kids. Nico seemed to be getting along better with some of the other kids then he first did when he started at this school. At lunch time I sent Dani another text before going down to the staff room to make myself a cup of coffee and to grill my cheese and plum chutney roll.

 **Dani POV**

When I woke up this morning I have never felt so ill before, not taking into count when I had my miscarriage. And today of all days when I am meant to be going on a date tonight with Santana. I got up and called Julie and she was happy to take Nico to school and keep to the original plans of picking Nico up from school and having him for the night. I went and got Nico up and ready for school, and made him breakfast. When Julie came to collect Nico I told her I would be alright and was grateful that she was still happy to have Nico.

 *****Text Message*****

 **To Santana- Hey San, can we take a rain check on tonight, I've woke up not feeling the greatest so don't feel up for going out tonight. Julie has offered to take Nico to school and still have him for the night. I'm really sorry, I was looking forward to it** **L xx**

 **From Santana: Hey D, yeah that's fine no worries, hope you get better soon**

 *****End of Message*****

I had a feeling just from reading Santana's message that she was disappointed and that maybe I was pulling a fast one just to get out of it. Once Nico had left, I got myself some Cold n Flu capsules taking some before going back to bed to try and sleep.

I managed to sleep until lunch time, waking up and making myself some soup. I made my way to lie down on the sofa. I looked at my phone to see if Santana had texted me but there wasn't anything. I guess I've ruined my chances then, all thanks to stinking cough and cold. I start to nod off to sleep after I've finished my soup. I hear my phone vibrate against the table, I reached across for my phone seeing who it was from and smiled when I saw I had couple of texts come through, one of them being from Santana I replied to the text before I placed my phone back down on the coffee table before nodding back off to sleep

 *****Text Message*****

 **From Santana: Hey D, how are you feeling. Sorry for being blunt earlier, I was just looking forward to our date tonight! Nico is having a good day, and has drawn you plenty of pictures** **J. Xx**

 **To Santana: Hey Tana, I feel terrible, all I want to do it sleep. Still feel horrible for letting you down though. Please give Nico a hug from me when you get a chance too. Xx**

 ******End of Text Message******

 **5pm**

I was woken up by a knock on the door, I looked at my phone and seen it was 5pm and then was wondering who can be at my door as I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up and walked over to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole, opening it and was surprised to see Santana stood there.

"What? How did you manage to get in without calling up and having me buzz you in?" I opened the door for Santana to come in and seen she had 3 bags with her along with a bunch of flowers. We walked into the kitchen and I pointed to Santana where the vases were kept. "Thank you for the flowers" I watched Santana put the flowers in the water before turning around and looking at me.

"Well a little birdie helped me out, and thought I'd bring the date to you. And I'm not taking no as an answer. Let me look after you" I smiled at Santana, slowly walking over to her. Santana opened her arms for me and I walked straight into them, feeling at home even though this is really our first 'date'

"Well thank you to that little birdie. Are you staying the night?" I snuggled into Santana before pulling back, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. She sat down on the couch before pulling me onto her lap, she wrapped her arm around me letting me snuggle into her

"If you want me to stay the night then I can, but there is something you need to know about me?" I pulled back a little when I heard her say she needs to tell me something. I nodded to let Santana know she can carry on and tell me "I was born just like your ex, I was born with a fully functioning penis so I'm able to make babies" I was shocked a little but that doesn't put me off one bit

"Thank you for telling me, I know that must be a hard thing to tell people when you start dating. Just know that it doesn't bother me I want to get to know you, I want to know what your hobbies are, your childhood, what made you want to be a teacher and most of all, why do you want to date me"

"Thank you Dani. And we will get around to asking each other all those normal getting to know each other questions when I get to take you out on a proper date. However I'm going to answer your last question and the reason why I want to date you is because since I first saw you I thought you were beautiful and Nico was a cute little boy and I would like to get to know you both better but then when I saw you in the park with your sister and Nico I thought you were already in a relationship until you introduced me to Cara" I smiled at what Santana was saying and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before she continued

"But now I know you aren't seeing anyone I hope you aren't anyway I would like to get to know you and take you out on many dates and hopefully take things further. That is if you would let me that is" We both chuckled a little at Santana's last statement, because I would love to know her better and go on many dates, and maybe get a little more serious.

"Well I would love to go on many dates with you and see where this goes. But for now I am a little hungry as all I've had today is soup so what would you like" I was about to get up but Santana pulled me back down.

"I'm here to look after you so let me. I have brought with me some of my mami's homemade chicken soup. Let me go and warm it up and I will bring it through along with some honey and lemon" I smiled and nodded letting Santana get up and let her take care of me. No one has ever doing this for me not even my ex.

10 minutes later Santana walked back into the living room with 2 bowls of chicken soup, placing them down on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen, and coming back with two mugs placing them down on the coffee table and picking the bowls back up handing one to me. I started eating my soup, moaning at how good it tastes

"OMG! This soup tastes so good. Please tell me you are a good cook just like your mami" I heard Santana laugh before I seen her nod slightly

"Yeah I can cook. My mami had me helping her cook since I was a young age" I smiled when I heard Santana could cook, because I wasn't the greatest of cooks.

"Good, because I'm not going to lie but I am not the best of cooks, so don't expect me to cook for you as the best I can do is a mean French toast with crispy bacon" Santana snorted before we both started laughing, which was cut short as I started coughing quite badly. Santana reached over for my bowl placing them down before rubbing my back and handing me the bottle of water she brought in along with our drinks

"Take small sips D, that's it. Are you OK now" I nodded before grabbing my bowl and finished eating, putting my bowl down before reaching for my honey and lemon.

"Yeah, I'm good now, thank you. Thank you for bringing me some soup over it tasted amazing and I can't wait to try some of your cooking" I leaned back into Santana, feeling a small kiss placed on my forehead.

For the rest of the evening I was snuggled into Santana on the sofa watching trash tv before I started nodding off. I felt Santana rub my back

"Come on Dani, let's get you to bed and we can snuggle up in bed" I nodded before moving and standing up, taking Santana's hand and leading her into the bedroom. Santana went straight to the bathroom to change and wash before coming back to the bedroom and getting into my bed. I went and had a wash before joining her in bed. I snuggled up to her leaning up to kiss her on the cheek but Santana turned her head and captured my lips. We shared a quick kiss before saying good night to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Following Day…9am**

 **Dani POV**

When I woke up this morning, it took me a couple of minutes to realise whose arms were still wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see Santana looking at me, as soon as we locked eyes she smiled down at me placing a kiss on my forehead. I stretched before snuggling back into Santana

"Hmm morning, did you sleep well" I looked up to Santana and she was still looking down on me

"I slept very well thank you, probably helped having a beautiful girl in my arms all night" Santana leant down and gave me a light peck to the corner of my lips "Are you feeling better"

"I feel a lot better thank you, I think I just needed a good night sleep, this amazing Latina and her mums soup" I chuckled a little. I can't believe how at home I feel in Santana's arms and we are only just starting that dating process.

"Well that is good to hear. How about some breakfast in bed, I will go and make you whatever you want or whatever you have in your fridge" I pull back a little and think about what I want for breakfast and if I have anything decent in the fridge to make for breakfast

"Breakfast in bed sounds good, I don't really know what I have in the fridge, and I need to go shopping sometime, so I guess just make whatever you find. The bread if I have any is in the cupboard on your right just inside the door"

"Ok, I will be back in 15, let me go and make breakfast and you can see how amazing my cooking skills are" I laughed so hard at Santana's comment ending up in a coughing fit, I reached for the water taking a sip before lying back down in bed

Santana got up and left the bedroom, I turned the TV on, flicking through the channels before settling on some cooking show. I picked my phone up to see I had a text from Julie to let me know that Nico had slept well and she will drop him off around lunch time. I think I might take him to the park since he has been doing so well recently.

 **Santana POV**

I placed a kiss on Dani's forehead before making my way into the kitchen, I had a look in the cupboard and grabbed the last remaining slices of bread, and made my way over to the fridge, grabbing out some bacon, sausages and eggs. Deciding to make French toast with bacon and sausages. I get started on making breakfast, whilst it was cooking, I started to think about last night's sleep which, I'm not going to lie I slept amazing last night and it might have had something to do with that amazing women who is currently in the other room.

I quickly come out of my daze, plating up our food, making us coffee and finding a tray to put it on. I leave Dani's coffee black, putting some milk in a small jug and some sugar cubes on some kitchen roll, so then Dani can make her coffee how she likes it. I picked the tray up making my way to Dani's bedroom, seeing she had put the TV on, and was looking a little more awake.

I set the tray down on the bedside table, taking my cup of coffee off before taking Dani's and handing it over to her

"I don't know how you take your coffee so have brought in a small jug of milk and 4 sugar cubes" Dani takes her coffee placing it down on the bed side table. I get back into bed grabbing the tray

"Thank you, I take my coffee with milk and one sugar. Not really a fan of black coffee, I can remember when I was at school and all the teachers smelt of black coffee, it was vile" I chuckle at Dani's reasoning on why she doesn't like black coffee. I guess she will have to deal with the smell all over again

"Well, I guess you will have to get over it because I like my coffee black" I laughed when I heard Dani groan.

"Yeah I guessed you were a black coffee drinker when I first met you. It's just that the smell of black coffee seems to linger around and it isn't the nicest of smells" I chuckle at Dani's comment about when we first met. I was about to reply to Dani's comment when she said something else "I guess the annoying thing is I'm going to have to get use to the taste if we get serious though aren't I"

"Yes you will have to get use to the smell and taste and we do get serious. What would you like to do today? When do you need to get Nico?"

I looked over at Dani when I heard her moan just after she put a some French toast with some bacon into her mouth, I smiled to myself knowing I've done well with making breakfast. I started to eat my breakfast knowing I won't get any conversation from Dani whilst she is eating. Dani had finished her food putting the plate back on the tray which was on her bedside table. Dani leant back on her pillows just looking at me

"OMG that food was so fucking good. Please can you cook for me more often? Pretty please with a cherry on top" I laugh at Dani "And to your questions which I didn't answer as I was too busy devouring your food, I don't mind what we do today but I need to go food shopping and I told Julie I would pick him up around lunch time, so I thought maybe pick Nico up and go to the park and eat some good junk food from a vending machine" I finish my food, passing my plate to Dani to put on the tray for when we go back to the kitchen.

"I would be happy to cook for you some more, even if it is on date nights or for all of us. Well I would love to go to the park with you and Nico, if you want I can drive then drop you off after you have been shopping saves you having to pay for a taxi" I will do anything to spend some more time with Dani and maybe I could get some 1-1 tutoring with Nico this afternoon.

"Awesome, I think Nico will enjoy your food as well. Sweet we have a plan for the day but you don't have to come grocery shopping if you don't want to, it isn't the most fun" I look over at Dani, I grab my coffee taking a sip when, something pops into my mind. I put my coffee back, when I turn back round to Dani I have a devilish grin on my face. Dani looks at me and I can tell she is about to say something but jump on top of her straddling her thighs starting to tickle her.

"Santana stop it, please" Dani starts squirming around, trying to get away from me but I keep her pinned down. I carry on tickling her until I know it she has over powered me and is not straddling my thighs and she has be on the back foot now. I guess I shouldn't underestimate a short person

 **Dani POV**

"Santana stop it, please" I burst out laughing trying to get out from under Santana but she is sat on my legs, I thought if I keep squirming around I may be able to get free and flip her onto her back.

"You'll have to try and stop me first babe" I smile when I hear Santana call me babe. I hope this relationship does go somewhere even if we are just starting out. I manage to wrap my legs around Santana and flip us over so I'm on top.

"I've you trapped now. Babe" I smile and start tickling Santana. We are both laughing now and I try and find her ticklish spots, knowing where to look as I have a 6 year old son. I topple of off Santana and tangle our legs together. We stare at each other before I see Santana leaning in. I lean in as well and our lips meet for the first time. The kiss was slow, but when our lips met it was like we were meant to be, cheesy I know, but her lips are so soft. I move my hands to cup her cheeks, whilst we carry on kissing. I pull back and smile at her. Santana looks at me and her faces goes from smiling to having a worried look on her face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" I smile at her and lean in, giving her another kiss before pulling back.

"Don't be. If it wasn't you who made the first move then it would have been me" I whisper to her, Santana pulls me into her arms and gives me a light peck on her lips. Being back in Santana's arms I fall back to sleep.

 *****3 Hours Later *****

"San you ready to go" Santana and I were rushing to get ready as we both fell asleep and I woke up from my phone going off, a text from Julie asking what time I would be picking Nico up. I looked at the time on my phone and realised it was 12:15pm, I texted Julie and told her I would be there at 12:45. I had just put my shoes on, waiting for Santana to get her stuff ready. I made sure I had everything in my bag.

"I'm just on my way" With that Santana came into view. "Right lets go and get Nico then get to the park" Santana grabs my hand, as we leave my flat. I shut the door behind me. We made our way down the hall way, going down the stairs as I'm only on the first floor so wasn't too many to walk down.

"Thank you for looking after me last night and for the morning cuddles, I think I could get use to waking up like that" we walk outside, Santana leading me to her car, it doesn't' surprise me that she has a nice car. "Hmm check you out with your nice car" As we get to Santana's car, she opens the back door putting her bag in the back before she opens my door for me. "Why thank you very much" I bow my head, getting a laugh from Santana.

"That's quite alright, I didn't want you to miss out on the date so thought I'd bring it to you. Well what can I say I like my nice cars, I do have another nice car at my house though, which I'm sure Nico will love, get in the car you" I laugh at Santana, just as I am about to get in the car Santana quickly pinches a kiss from me.

I don't know what it is but I feel so comfortable around Santana, like it feels like I have known her for ages and not just a few months. But then again I just hope that we don't move to fast and I regret it in a few months to come.

 **Santana POV**

There's something about Dani which makes me want more, but I will take it slow considering I know what her past is, and I won't push her into a relationship. Even if it takes 20 dates, before we move on with on with our relationships, that's what I will do.

I make my way round to the driver's side, getting in and making my way to Julies. I got Dani to put Julies address in the Sat Nav, as I drove I moved my right hand onto the middle console waiting to see if Dani would make a move, I felt a small hand in mine and I held it as we drove. As I pulled up to Julies I put the car in park.

"Do you want me to come in with you or shall I wait in the car" I didn't want to assume I was going to go with Dani, if she wants me to go with her I will, if not I will wait for her.

"Are you alright to wait, I will quickly run in and get him then we can go to the park" I nodded my head. I looked in the back and realised I didn't the car seat in the back. I got out the car with Dani, who was looking at me strange

"Yes that is fine, I can get the car seat out of my trunk and get that in the back ready for when you come back. It will be put in behind your seat" Dani made her way up to the front door, as I sorted out the car seat, making sure it was put in correctly. Once I was done, I made my way back to the driver's side getting in and waiting for Dani.

I got my phone out my pocket, seeing I had a text from my mum asking if I will be going over soon. I respond back to her text letting her know I will pop over tomorrow for dinner. Growing up I have always been close to my parents, and my older brother. My older brother Mario is married with 2 kids and one on the way. I could have been unlucky and my parent's disown me when they realised I wasn't the son they were told they were having.

Thinking about my life, I don't hear the back passenger door open and hear Nico calling my name when he first see's me. It isn't until after the 2nd time I heard "Tana" I turned around and looked at him, seeing how happy he was to see me made me really happy.

"Hey Nico, how are you. Did you enjoy your sleep over" I waited for Dani to put her belt on before pulling away, driving towards the park.

"It was so much fun, we played superheroes, and ate pizza and watched Lego movie before going to bed" I looked in the rear view mirror smiling at how excited he got telling me about his night. "Are you coming to the park as well?"

"Wow, it sounds like you had an awesome time at JJ's house. What pizza did you eat? I'll come to the park with you and mummy if you want me too?" I looked over at Dani and she was just looking at me smiling "What's that smile for"

"I had just cheese pizza as that's what JJ likes. YES YES YES please come park with me and mummy" Something I like about how Dani has raised Nico into a happy little boy who will tell you when there is something wrong or he just becomes clingy to you which is very rare

"It just makes me smile at how you interact with Nico. I know you are a teacher but it still melts my heart" I smile at Dani's response, pulling into a parking space. I put the car in park before getting out. I walk around to Dani's side opening her door for her, then waiting for her to get Nico out. I feel some small arms around me and I look down, smiling at Nico giving his head a rub before he runs off. Dani and I follow behind him, walking over to the play park, when we get there Nico runs off towards the slide. Dani and I make our way over to the bench, sat there watching Nico when I heard Dani speak up

"What were you in deep thought about earlier when I got back to the car with Nico?" I shift a little so I could still watch Nico but I'm also facing Dani

"I had a text from my mum asking if I would go over for dinner soon, so I said I'd go over tomorrow. Then I was just thinking about how lucky I am that my parent's and older brother are really close and that my parents could have easily disowned me when they found out I wasn't the son they were told they were having in fact I was a girl, but I had male parts" I look over towards Nico and see some older kids are now on the slide. At the moment they are playing fine but you can never tell what can happen.

"I see, well I guess you are lucky to have parents who love you for who you are, and that you are close" Dani takes my hand, squeezing it before continuing "My parents' wanted nothing to do with me when they found out I was pregnant again and the baby wasn't my ex-wife's and my ex told them a load of lies, which they believed over me" I squeezed her hand, I looked at Dani and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Dan, that is no way to treat their children, whether you had cheated, which I know you didn't or not. Is your sister going to show them the CCTV of the night it happened?" I moved a little closer to her, moving my hand to her thigh, squeezing it before taking her hand again.

"It's alright, I've managed 6 nearly 7 months without them so I can go for longer without them. Well she said she would show them, but I'm not bothered now. I've got my new life here now" I nod my head.

"Well…" I'm about to respond when I heard someone crying. I look over and see Nico on the floor crying, and a couple of the older kids laughing at him and another kid making sure he is alright. I quickly run over close behind Dani, she bends down to pick him up, he cuddled into Dani burying his head into her neck, whilst she whispered sweet nothings to her little boy. I looked at him and see he has a small graze on his chin and a cut to the knee.

"Can you tell me why Nico is crying" I asked the girl who was comforting Nico until we got there

"Those older kids wouldn't let him go down slide, so when he got off the slide to come and get you one of the older boys quickly went down the slide and pushed him over" I can feel my blood boil, I look over to the bench and see one of the boy's parents laughing not giving a damn there son just picked on a 6 year old.

"Oi, I think you need to teach some respect into your boys, they have just pushed that little 6 year old over and now he has cut to the knee and a graze chin"

"Don't you dare come over and talk to me like that you dyke. So what if my son just pushed that kid. Maybe if you were watching your kid it wouldn't have happened"

"What did you just call me. I think you'll find I was watching him thank you. Teach your lad some respect, or even better don't allow your son in this park when he is too big for it" with that I walked back over to Dani, I wrapped my arm around her, placing a kiss to her forehead, before placing one on Nicos' head, rubbing his back

"Come on let's go home and clean Nico up. I can stop at McDonald's to get food" I kept my arm around Dani as we walked back to the car. I opened the door for Dani to buckle Nico in before making my way around to the driver's side.

"I still need to go shopping though. Yeah that's fine to stop by Mcdonald's. I fancy a BBQ Chicken Legend burger actually with red Leicester cheese bites" I pull out of the driving space, heading towards Mcdonalds's.

"We will still get your grocery shop done. We can do it online, then we can focus on getting Nico cleaned up and we can spend more time together, playing with his legos or something"

Dani looked over at me and nodded to let me know she agrees with my plan. The rest of the day was spent playing Legos, helping Nico with his reading and doing some maths with him. Thinking back to what the women said about Nico being my son. Maybe one day I will make him my step son and Dani and I will have kids of our own.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana PoV

It's been 3 weeks since Dani and I had our first date and I stayed over and during those 3 weeks we managed to go on another 4 more dates, including Nico in one of them, where we went to the zoo for the day, which I think both Dani and Nico loved.

I have just done the register and got the class started on there morning activity's. I sit at my desk doing some work on my laptop, when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 ***** Text Message *****

 **From Dani:** Hey, are we still on for tonight's date. My sister is in town tonight and has agreed that she will baby sit Nico tonight, so I can stay out later then usual x

 **To Dani:** Hey D, yes we are still on, be ready for 6:30, I'll pick you up, smart casual :) x

 **From Dani:** Alright, do I get to know where we are going x

 **To Dani:** No you don't get to know where we are going ;) see you tonight babe xx

 *****End of Message*****

I put my phone back in my bag, looking back out in the class and see Nico just sat quietly colouring in his work sheet, usually he is talking animatedly to who was sat next to him.

I quickly think about tonight, and our date, I'm going to take Dani to mine for the first time, I'm going to cook tonight, I'm going to make Chicken Enchiladas with salad, I've also got Strawberry cheesecake for desert but my mum is going to make that and put it in my fridge ready for later. Tonight's the night I will ask Dani to be my girlfriend.

I shake my head a little, focusing back on my class. I get up and make my way around the class room, going from table to table as I set up different tasks, which they will all do throughout the day. I get to Nicos' table and see him colouring in his sheet. All the other children are talking amongst themselves but Nico is just colouring in not talking to anyone.

I pull over a bean bag and sit down on it next to him. I tap him on the shoulder waiting for him to look at me, I pat my lap and he immediately sat in my lap and hid his face in my neck.

"What's wrong little man" I rubbed his back and he just shook his head not wanting to talk to me "talk to me, and I will try and help"

"I can't because the mean boys will say something to me" I try and pull Nico back so I can look at him but he refuses eye contact with me. Something I've noticed a lot, when I'm out of school he will talk to me about what is upsetting him but when I'm in school and I'm in teacher mode he just shuts down.

"Come on bear talk to me. What if I get mummy to come in and talk to you at lunch time and then mummy tells me what's wrong" I feel a slight nod "alright, come on let's move onto the new activity and I'll text mummy" I feel Nico nod again waiting to find out where he is going next.

"Ok, everyone listen up can you all move to the next colour table, so Blue table -green table, Green table - Yellow Table, Yellow Table to Red table and then Red Table to Blue tables" I clap my hands then start doing some simple hand movements waiting for the kids to follow so I know they have my attention. Once I explain to them what they are doing I ask my TA to watch the kids whilst I make a phone call.

I go to my office and call Dani on my work phone. I put Dani's mobile number in and wait for her to answer

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello Ms Rodriquez it's Ms Lopez, Nico's teacher, I was wondering if you could come in to meet me at lunch time"_ I smirk to myself

" _Oh, Hello Ms Lopez, yes I can, is it something serious"_ I can tell she is playing along with me

" _It isn't very serious, I will explain when I see you. See you soon Dan"_

" _Alright, i'll see you soon, Lopez"_

I put the phone down going back out. When I get back out I see 2 boys close to Nico and I can see Nico was trying hard not to let it show he was getting upset. I make my way over and as soon as the two boys see me they leave Nico and go back to what they should be doing

 **Demi Pov**

I was really looking forward to seeing San tonight, I can't believe how well each date had gone and what I love most is that she's included Nico in a couple. My sister is in town for a week so she has said that she will watch Nico tonight so I can be out on my date longer with San.

I'm just cleaning up my apartment when I hear my phone ring. I look at it and not recognising the contact number.

 _Hello?"_

" _Hello Ms Rodriquez it's Ms Lopez, Nico's teacher, I was wondering if you could come in to meet me at lunch time"_ It took a couple of seconds to realise who it was, then realising it was San.

" _Oh, Hello Ms Lopez, yes I can, is it something serious"_

" _It isn't very serious, I will explain when I see you. See you soon Dan"_ I smile when I hear her stop talking professionally.

" _Alright, i'll see you soon, Lopez"_

I put my phone down, trying to think what's happened because I never get called into school. I hear my text tone go off looking at it quickly.

 **From Santana:** Nico isn't in trouble, don't go into overdrive wondering what's happened. I'll see you shortly xx

 **To Santana:** Ok, ill try not too. I'll see you in a bit xx

I finish cleaning the apartment then head a knock on my door, knowing it should be my sister. I go to my door and smile when I see Cara standing there

"Hey, how are you" I go and hug my sister giving her a big squeeze.

"I'm good thank you, how are you doing" we make our way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on

"I'm good, last couple of weeks have been amazing. San has been amazing and included Nico in one of our dates" I see my sister smirk "do you want coffee?"

"Well that's good your moving on. Where did she take you. Yes please to coffee" my sister took a seat at the table waiting for her drink

"We went to the zoo, and San spoilt Nico to pieces. I love the bond they are building, I'm just worried if anything was to happen between San and I if we to get serious, as in we break up, how awkward will it be when I drop and pick him up from school and at parents evenings"

"Well seems like you have a keeper. Get it! Well I think you need to take that risk, but I don't think anything will happen. I mean you already seem so close. Now tell me where are you going for your date tonight" I finished making our drinks and walk back over to the table.

"Oh Ha! Ha! I think I am going to take that risk and give it a go. I don't know what I am going tonight, I was just told to wear smart casual" I pick up my phone to see what the time was so I know how long I have got before I need to get to school.

"Good. Well do you know what you are going to wear?" I take a sip of my coffee putting the mug back down on the table

"I don't really know, I might just wear my skinny jeans, my baby blue Shirt and my new ankle boots. Oh I need to go to Nicos school in 40 minutes, Santana said there's something wrong with Nico"

"Well sounds like you have it all planned, on what you want to wear for your date. What's wrong with Nico" I pick my cup up to finish my coffee, putting the cup back down on the table.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, San wouldn't say. But whatever it is Nico won't talk to San about it, which is strange as usually those too get on quite well and Nico tells San anything that's bothering him at school when she is here"

"It might well be when Nico is out of school he is comfortable to talk to her about what's bothering him, but in school you have all the other children around so it might scare him to talk to her about it"

I think about what my sister had just said and she has a very good point.

"You know, you've got a fair point there. Do you want a grilled ham and cheese sandwich as I might make one for me"

"Yes please, I'm starving, the food on the aeroplane was disgusting" I nod at my sister.

I get up to make one for me and my sister, I've plated up our sandwich and grabbed a packet of crisps out of the cupboard for me and her and placed the plates on the table along with the crisps before grabbing two bottle of waters from the fridge.

We sit in quiet as we eat our sandwiches and crisps. Once we've finished I look up at the clock and see it is nearly time for me to leave. I put our plates in the dishwasher and quickly make Nico a grilled sandwich as well wrapping it in foil to keep it warm.

"Right Cara I'm off, I'll see you in a bit. What you going to do whilst I'm gone?" I pack my bag and put my shoes on.

"I might just have a nap. If I decide to go out I've got a key I can use"

"Alright, I'll see you shortly"

I leave my flat, and make my way down the stairs, once I'm outside I make my way to Nicos school, stopping off at Starbucks to get myself a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino. Once I've got my drink I carry on walking towards the school. Getting there just as the school lunchtime bell rings. I make my way to the office and speak to the receptionist.

"Hi, I had a call from Sa..umm Ms Lopez about coming in to see her at lunch time. It's about my son Nico Rodriquez" Shit I nearly slipped up, but I played it cool.

"Yes that is fine, I will call Ms Lopez office phone to let her know you are here. Please take a seat" I make my way over to the chairs and carry on drinking my Starbucks.

I look up when I can hear footsteps coming towards me. Fuck, why does she have to be so damn gorgeous.

"Hi Ms Rodriquez, thank you for coming in at short notice. Would you like to follow me to my office" I stand up, grabbing my bag and follow her to her office, I try not to start at her butt all the way to her office but damn. She notices as she looks behind, giving me a smirk and winks at me. I look down shaking my head trying to hide my blush.

When we get to the office, I see she has the blinds drawn and it's just us for a minute. As soon as the door is shut, Santana turns around and pushes me gently against the door, leaning in and giving me a welcome kiss, which turned into a make out session. I pulled back and smile at her.

"Hi, that was some welcome" I lean in quickly give her a peck then pull back. "You going fill me in, on why I'm here"

"Hi babe. Well I've missed being able to do that. I haven't seen you properly for a whole 48 hours" I chuckle into her neck when I give her a quick hug. "Jumping straight to the point, I see"

"Babe...please just tell me, why you needed me to come in" I just gave her a pointed, to get on with it.

"Well, when we were doing this morning activities, he just seem really quiet wouldn't talk to anyone like he usually would, and he always had his head down, not really interacting. When I went over to speak to him, he kept shaking his head and wouldn't talk to me. As soon as I gave him the option of speaking to you then you telling me he said yes. I came into my office and called you, when I went back into the classroom there were two boys either side of Nico and I could see Nico trying to stay calm. As soon as I walked back over to Nico they left him alone"

I went and sat on one of the sofas in Sans office and leant my head back, letting out a sigh before turning to face San. When I look towards San she is just about to take a sip from MY Starbucks. I chuckle before leaning over and taking it out of her hands, quickly taking one more sip before giving it to her.

"Alright, go and get Nico so I can talk to him. He might or might not want you in the room though. Oh and you can finish that I don't want anymore"

"Alright, I'll be right back" San quickly gives me a kiss to the cheek, before leaving the room to get Nico.

I feel my phone vibrate and take it out of my pocket to see who was calling me ' _MUM'_ I press ignore. I can't be dealing with her right now. She calls again and I just stare at the phone, I hear the door open and look up and see Nico and San. I press ignore and put my phone away. I catch San looking at me, and I just shake my head telling her no.

I open my arms for Nico and he comes running over jumping into my lap and hiding his face in my neck.

"Hey baby boy, How's you morning been so far. Have you been having fun?" I feel Nico nod against me neck "use your voice baby tell me how your day has been" I whisper the last bit so San doesn't hear "will you talk without Tana being in the room" I feel a nod

"Babe do you mind if I talk to him on my own" I can tell San doesn't want to leave but she nods as long as I promise to tell her. Once San leaves I move Nico so he is straddling my lap, and I can see his face.

"Right Tana has gone so can you tell me what's wrong" I lean forward and place a kiss on his head

"Some boys in my class are being mean and keep saying horrible things to me" he looks up at me and i nod for him to carry on " they keep making fun because i said I don't have a daddy I had two mummies and they kept calling me a weirdo and dumb, and that I can't have two mummies you have a mummy and daddy. Then they keep taking my toys from me. They were the ones who broke my avengers toy which I brought in for circle time, the one you buyed me for my birthday" I kiss his head a couple more times

"Ok, thank you for telling me bear. But in future you need to talk to Tana, as she is your teacher. Even if you speak to here when she comes to ours or straight away" Nico goes back to hiding his face away in my neck and I feel a nod and a quiet OK. I rub his back. "Can I tell Tana what you just told me, and I'll tell her once you've gone back to playing with JJ" I feel another nod.

I lean back and lift the blind up slightly and see San talking to another teacher. I knock on the window and wait until she turns to look at me, I wave her back in. I see her put a finger up saying 1 minute.

San came in and sat next to me on the sofa. The blinds were still shut so she quickly gave me a kiss. Nico moved over to San, giving her a quick hug before asking if he can go back out to play. San took him back outside coming back in shortly after.

She sits next to me patting her lap for me, I go and sit next to her, putting my legs over her lap and curl into her side. She wraps her arm around me. I enjoy these times where it's just us cuddling on the sofa. I completely forget that I'm here because of Nico, until I feel San gently squeeze my arm and I look up to her. She leans down and gently gives me a kiss.

"Not that I don't enjoy these moments, but I've only got 15 minutes of lunch left. What did Nico tell you" I lift my head up so I'm looking directly at her

"He told me two boys, probably the same two who you saw talking to him when you came out your office after calling me, were calling him weird and dumb because Nico said he had two mummies but only has one now. And the two boys told him he was stupid because you can't have two mums. You have to had a mummy and daddy. They were also the same two who broke his favourite avengers toy. The one you brought him two off to replace the one he said he broke" I stop talking before carrying on "babe, this shouldn't happen to a 6 year. Two boys bullying him because he said he had two mummies. Can you speak to these boys and there parents. I don't want Nico getting into trouble because he has hit out at someone for bullying him. Bear isn't that kid who likes fighting"

 **Santana POV**

I sit and listen to Dani, not liking what I was hearing that Nick was getting bullied because he said he had two mums. Also not liking that Nico covered for those two boys who broke his toy.

"Ok babe. I'll speak to the parents tonight after school and see if I can set a meeting for them to come in and speak to me about it because I won't have any of that in my class"

We spend a couple more minutes together until I look at my watch and see there's just five minutes left of lunch. I had mine whilst Dani was spending time with Nico, plus I don't want to eat a lot as I'm cooking for Dani tonight.

"One more thing and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Who was that trying to call you earlier when I brought Nico in" I feel Dan take a deep breath as if she's debating whether to tell me or not and I'm glad she is starting to open up to me a bit more.

"It was my mother. She's wanted nothing to do with me the last 7 months so i don't know why she wants to speak to me now. But I don't want to think about her right now" I go to reply when the bell rings. " I better get going but I'll see you tonight. Do I get know yet where we are going"

She looks up at me with puppy eyes which I know before long i will probably start caving and tell her.

"Ok, we can talk more tonight if you want to. No you don't get to know where we are going. I'll see you tonight" Dani stands up and I stand up behind her giving her a quick kiss and a hug before she grabs her bag and leaves.

I make my way back into my classroom as see my TA reading a book to the kids. I grab the class register, taking it quickly before I get the class settled.

The rest of the day seemed to go well, Nico was interacting more now after he spoke to Dani, and I just hope he can get the courage to speak to me at School when he is upset.

Once the school bell rings and I go outside with the kids, letting them go and find there parents I feel a tap on my leg and look to see Nico there I kneel down so I'm his height and he gives me a hug. I put one arm around him before looking up and see Dani and Cara in front of me. I unwrap my arm and he goes to run over to Cara. I smile and the two and whisper to Dani that I'll see her tonight.


End file.
